A tale of two hearts
by popscb
Summary: Set 2014 ... Lauren And Joey's world's have come crashing Down , but where are they now ? not giving too much away enjoy !
1. oceans apart

A tale of two hearts

**Hiya Guys I'm back again… as my laptop will be a while to fix :'( (Sob sob) Your mistake will be on hold for a while… but I've decided to post my new story which I wasn't going too until Your mistake was finished … anyways I hope you like this I had the idea after watching some old BBC dramas.**

**This is set in January 2014, but some of the story is told from the perspective in 2013 the dates will be shown though :) **

* * *

January 2014

Something told me that this place was different, that I should be happy here, the people were friendly the atmosphere welcoming, but to me this wasn't home. After years of escaping my life of Lies, the last 7 years in Walford had seemed like heaven, we still had our ups and downs but it was where my heart truly lay- literally. Life in Walford started out like it did no matter where we went, the relationship of my parents was built on the foundation of lies and deceit- see my mom was 17 when she had me, I was the product of the affair between her and dad. Dad was married at the time and already had a son (My brother Bradley), but that didn't stop him, neither did it stop him the time after that when there was me and my sister and he decided to cheat on mom, some would call stupidity – I call it Karma.

It seemed as if when we got to Walford for a fresh start and a clean slate, things would be better, we were promised that they would be. But really, I should have known better than to believe in their empty promises. Dad ended up having another affair- with my brother's wife, had been going on for months apparently. Things went downhill from there really, Mom and dad tried to make it work, but failed, I ended up running over my dad which resulted in me living with Uncle Jack for a while and then being put in care, eventually I moved back home but mom and dad decided enough was enough, they both found someone else and things actually started to look up, I took a scholarship in the US only to be thrown out of the country for smoking weed- oops.

I returned home to find mom and dad at war, surprise surprise. Luckily things settled for a while, until mom married Greg her new man, and then proceeded to cheat on him… with my dad. Cutting a long story short they split, Dad left and Mom found out she had cancer and refused to tell anyone but me. Eventually I told Dad and he came back home, unfortunately he brought the wonderful man that is Uncle Derek with him; god is he a piece of work. Oh and I also had a slight… teeny tiny problem with alcohol, the less said about that the better to be honest.

After months of awkwardness things finally started to get better, Mom had been given the all clear, she and dad were going to get married again at Christmas and we were starting to feel like a proper family. Then summer came, the unforgettable summer of 2012, everyone will remember that as the summer of the London Olympic Games, when the torch came through Walford, but not for me. I'll remember it for completely different reasons.

Summer 2012 was when Uncle Derek introduced us to his Daughter Alice, the sweetest girl ever, don't get me wrong she's lovely but a little too sweet sometimes; she always sees the good in people even Derek. But it wasn't Alice, who made the impact, it was her brother. One day he just appeared, a bit like Robin Hood really, he came in and saved Lucy and Alice, all in a matter of seconds. Laying eyes on him, I knew there was something there, it actually scared me because nothing had ever felt that strong before, and these feelings were definitely more than familial, strange thing was I could tare myself away from him. Over that summer Joey became a firm part in my life, we became really good friends, but it soon became clear that we both thought of our relationship as something more. It happen to quickly to remember everything that happened, I remember the important things, his touch, his scent, his words, every word he ever said to me I remember. It's the one thing that keeps me assured that what we did was right. Joey and I ended up together; nothing has ever felt so right, than when I was with him. It was that summer I discovered the true meaning of Love.

Things didn't exactly go as we planned, his interfering father made sure we had as little to with each other humanly possible, Joey ended up breaking up with me, even though it was to protect me, I didn't know it at the time and was completely hear broken. Up until then we had done well to hide the relationship from everyone, we knew people wouldn't take well to the news, but at Christmas Derek's blackmailing got too much, Joey was told he needed to leave and he did. I had enough of everything and confessed ever last detail to Mom and Dad, little did I know, Joey did love me and was doing everything in his power to protect me. Christmas day, Mom and Dad finally got married again, and had invited Joey to the wedding insisting the two of us talked.

So …We talked – a lot, everything he'd said and done over the last 3 months suddenly made sense, not that it hurt any less mind. Mom and Dad were happy to see me happy and it wasn't until then I realized it was Joey and only Joey who could make me feel that way. Even though we knew it was risky, Joey and I started seeing each other again, with the support of my mom and Dad things weren't as hard. Finally things when things were looking up, our worlds came crashing down.

It's been nearly a year since I've seen him, spoke to him, had any form of contact with him, he's still in Walford, where for the last 10 months I've longed to be. To be held in his arms, to just see him. But instead I'm in another country with no way back, no means of contact to the outside world. Mom and Dad moved us all out here believing it was for the best for everyone- it may have been for them but it definitely wasn't for me. I don't feel like me anymore, I'm simply a voice longing to be heard – captivated in a life that's been created for me- against me.

**I hope you like this… it's something a little different please R&R anyone want another today it would be Joeys P.O.V …. ? xxx**


	2. Its for the best

Walford January 2014

Three hundred and thirty three days, that's 10 months and 30 days and a hell of a long time to be missing from the person you most want to be with. See everyone always says you never know what you have until its gone, but I always knew what I had, I had Lauren- the most amazing person that words can't even justify. She is my soul mate, my other half, it definitely wasn't the most conventional relationship but it worked for us. Neither of us went looking for it, it just happened, and I think that's what made it so perfect, it wasn't intended, it was fate.

But somewhere along the lines, it's fallen apart, and not because we wanted it too. Early last year, Lauren left Walford; well I say left, she was kind of forced to go. It happened so quickly, I don't know where she's gone; all I know is that she's safe, I've done everything in my power to find her, Abi, who chose to stay here with Cora, doesn't know a thing, she's just as in the dark about it as me. Something's telling me that there's more to this than them just moving away- the way they left pretty much confirmed that.

I hadn't seen Lauren for days, or heard from her, usually we would see each other every day at least a few texts, but it had been about three days and there had been no contact. It was only when Alice came home the one day and asked if I knew that Max and Tanya were moving out of Walford that something really didn't seem right.

_February 2013 _

"What do you mean they're moving ?" Joey watched Alice roll her eyes, reminding him so much of Lauren.

"What do you think I mean, they're moving house, Leaving Walford- they want a new start apparently… haven't you seen Lauren? I would have thought she'd have told you" Alice started flitting around the room cleaning up the trail of mess left by Joey

"Is Lauren going with them?" His voice was boarding in yelling, but Alice could tell he was scared of the answer. She smiled weakly at him and sat on the edge of the Sofa.

"Sorry Joey , but ye I think she is…" Joey shrugged off Alice's hand and fled across the square.

The incessant banging on the front door, assured Max it was Joey. This was a conversation that he didn't want to be having. He opened the door seeing Joey standing on the steps a guarded stance over his body.

"Where's Lauren?" he asked getting a little impatient that his uncle wasn't talking "I said where is she?"

"She aint hear alright… she's gone out" Max bit back whilst attempting to shut the door on Joey

Joey shook his head "No she aint don't lie to me Max, I've been watching over hear all morning and she aint left the house so you either tell me where she is or I'll just come in and find her."

Lauren was lying on her bed listing to her I-pod, the music providing a much needed escape from what was going on around her. As she went to change the song she could hear raised voices downstairs. One voice undeniably Joeys. She sprung from her bed going to the door which she found to be locked from the outside.

"Dad… Let me out Please… Joey… I'm up here Joey" her calls were unanswered the radio downstairs drowning out her voice. She sunk to the floor her back against the door, how was this possibly for the best.

"Look Joey, she is not here… now id go before your dad catches you…"

"What's he done… if he's done anything to hurt her Max I'll kill him, let me see her… I need to know she's safe"

"Go Joey… Laurens safe, you two need to call it quits, We leave tomorrow and that's it done, there is no You and Lauren, she'll be safe" With that Max slammed the door shut and sped up the stairs.

He stood hearing Lauren Crying, it killed him, but he knew this was the safest option all round for everyone. "Lauren, stop crying, you'll make yourself sick… I know you don't think this is right Lauren but in the long run you will thank me and your mom" He unlocked the door slowly pushing it open. Lauren was curled in a ball in the corner holding onto a picture of her and Joey. She looked up at her dad their eyes meeting together.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she wiped the tears from her eyes "You sent him away… I need to see him"

"I told you Lauren this is for your own good, seeing him will only make it harder to leave"

"But I don't want to go… My life is here…with Joey" Max had tried to comfort her but she'd pulled away "You don't get to do that, you don't get to try and be nice to me when your forcing me to move to another country and you won't let me out my room never mind the house" The front door opened and closed, Lauren attempted a quick dart to the door but was held back by Max, who held her in a restraint long enough for the door downstairs to be locked. Tanya was soon standing in the door way of Laurens room.

"Oh baby" Tanya moved Max out of the way, she gently held Lauren against her "All this will be over by tomorrow… we can start somewhere new just like we planned."

Lauren shoved Tanya with little force out of the way and retreated to the corner where she had been previously sat. "Its never going to be over for me, there's a permanent reminder in here."

January 2014

The next day I was going to collect an early delivery at work, when I saw them getting into the car, Lauren look terrible, she was thin and pale, drenched in what was once a well-fitting jumper. It was obvious Lauren didn't want to be doing this. I shouted across to her but she was already in the car, and it was speeding around the corner. As it drove by our eyes connected, she mouthed I love you and I'm sorry, her hand pressing against the window tears pouring down her beautiful face. And that was it – the last time I saw her. Over the months my concern only grew, no one seemed to have picked up on the suspicious disappearance of lack of contact, and anytime Lauren was brought up in conversation, the subject was quickly changed. It was pretty clear I was missing something, and I'm refusing to be left in the dark about where the hell the love of my life is.

**Duff duff duff…. A little dark of her being almost captivated by her own parents , the reasons will be given further on in the story… so stay tuned :) xxx**


	3. A piece of Paper

**Aren't I nice… Another chapter for you… this, I hope will leave you guessing …**

France – may 2014

Lauren was rudely awakened once again, by the bright rays of sun, pounding through the blinds. She'd been in sunny places for a year and four months now and yet the sun was still a shock every morning, as was the atmosphere in the house. Once she had left Walford the family had been in two different places, from the February when they left to November they were in Spain, but it was always made clear it was temporary thing. Then in the middle of November, they moved again, but this time to a permanent location- the south of France.

Nice was a beautiful place and if it wasn't for the circumstances, Lauren would have appreciated it much more. She spent most of the time in her room or on the balcony, sketching or listening to music. Hoping that the music or images would somehow be able to stop that magnetic pull between her and Joey that just grew stronger each day they were apart. Although there were no locks on her door here, she still felt imprisoned, she just wanted Joey and nothing else it didn't matter where she was or who she was with her mind always went to him. She had no way of contacting him, she had no phone or internet access and the nearest post-box was 3 miles away, which would be very difficult to get to unless she wanted to draw attention to herself, which she really, really didn't. The only thing she had was the Locket around her neck, the silver heart hung slightly above her heart, the heart shape encasing an image of her and Joey.

She placed her hand over the top of the necklace pressing it tight to her heart as small tears fled her eyes. "Lauren… come on please, we're going into town" Tanya shouted up to Laurens room. Quickly tucking the locket into her t-shirt Lauren grabbed her bag and made her way down the stairs.

"oh come on Lauren at least smile, I thought you'd be happy we were going out" Tanya smiled shoving some beach things into a bag.

"What's there for me to smile about" the question was rhetorical; she sighed and looked at her Dad who was staring at her "We going or what?"

"Y'know Lauren, it's about time you started to appreciate what me and your mom have done for you"

She let out a bitter laugh "really? Because I don't see that I owe YOU anything, I moved here, you got what you wanted, all this was for your benefit, save your embarrassment, 'cause this definitely wasn't for me. I'm breaking to pieces in front of you and you can't even see it, I want him back, I need him to know. "

"Lauren can we not do this now please…" Tanya said ushering them all out of the door.

"I really don't care anymore Mom, I just want to go home, I've had enough" Lauren turned to go back in the house.

"This is your home now Lauren, so get in the car and stop trying to be awkward." Max said giving her a slight push towards the car, causing Lauren to cry. Max got in the driver's side slamming the back door shut as he did so. Tanya stood seeing the desperation on Laurens face, she was suffering at the hands of them, when Max had suggested it, it seemed like the perfect plan, but now it didn't seem so much.

Tanya put her head through the window that Lauren had just opened, she discretely handed her a piece of paper, it took her a few seconds before Lauren recognised what it was, but it soon clicked. She mouthed thank you to her mom who silently told her not to tell Max. Sliding in the other side of the back seat, as Oscar was in the front; Tanya took Laurens hand and squeezed it tight.

After a silent drive, they were in the town centre; the hustle and bustle seemed to awaken Lauren a little. "Right Max, you and Oscar can go do some Boy stuff; me and Lauren are going to go and get some clothes. Meet you back here in … say 3 hours"

Max nodded not wanting another argument and he was happy to be spending some quality time with his son. Tanya and Lauren both stood for the boys to disappear from view. As soon as they had gone, Tanya dragged Lauren into a hug, Lauren breaking down, feeling proper comfort for the first time since leaving Walford. "We have three hours, I'll drive you, do not make me regret this Lauren"

**So what's on the piece of Paper… and where's Tanya taking Lauren ? Thanks for the reviews so far I've loved reading them some of you are making guesses … but are you right ? xxx**


	4. deceit

Nice may 2014

Lauren sat staring out of the window, the journey took just over half an hour an uncomfortable silence in the car as Lauren processed that this was actually happening and her Mom was the one making it happen. As they pulled up outside the familiar house Lauren froze, Tanya looking at her with sad eyes. "Don't be so scared Lauren, I know this is what you need"

"I need Joey, that's what I need" Lauren said slipping from the car.

"I know you do darling, but I don't think I could do that… you need this… trust me."

_Walford May 2014_

Joey sat in the living room of number 23, over the last few months he'd tried his hardest, exhausted every avenue he could think of to possibly find Lauren. Suddenly a though hit him, he ran through to the kitchen holding onto the door frame. "Al, when you spoke to Cora yesterday, did she mention where they were I hear you saying something about the weather?"

"Erm…I don't know Joey, I don't think she was really meant to say anything"

"Alice, please, you know how much I love her, I need to find her" Alice looked up at joey seeing how teary his eyes were. Alice averted her Gaze, she knew where Lauren was, she'd known all along, sworn to secrecy by her Dad. Joey went to leave snatching his phone from the table.

Alice sighed deeply "France" Joey turned around and looked at Alice "They're in Nice"

"Where about?... Alice please… I need to know" staring further into his eyes she knew there was no going back now.

"I don't know where about, in my coat pocket there's an international number- Its Tanya's, not Laurens before you ask. She left me the number in case of emergencies"

"So why are you telling me now… Has something happened? Has something happened to Lauren?"

"I don't know what's gone on, but I'm classing this as an emergency … You in this state… it's an emergency"

Joey kissed Alice on the head "I love you for this" He sped upstairs finding the number exactly where Alice had said it was.

Nice may 2014

Lauren stepped away from the car, shutting the door behind her she slowly approached the door. Tanya giving her the encouragement she needed. "Do you think she'll remember me?" she hesitated slightly asking the question as they awaited the door to be answered.

"Of course she will, You only came last week." Lauren shook her head looking to the floor.

"I didn't" Tanya looked puzzled Max had been bringing her twice a week.

"Why? Wasn't she in or something?" Lauren looked at her mother

"Dad, hasn't been bringing me… I haven't seen her for the last two months" Tanya's hand shot to her mouth.

"Oh Lauren, why didn't you say something darling…" she shrugged her shoulders

"Because, what was I meant to say, you wouldn't have believed me and Dad certainty wasn't going to tell you was he"

The door opened, a young woman mid-thirties stood before them.

"Lauren!" before she even knew what was happening, she was engulfed in a hug "It's been ages darling" Tanya sighed.

"Serena can we come in … we haven't got long, Max doesn't know we're here" she nodded pulling them in.

"Where is …" Lauren asked now eager, her eyes darting around the hallway.

Serena smiled pointing to a room at the bottom of the corridor, "In there darling" Lauren walked to the room not wanting to waste any more time. Her heels echoed down the corridor, the brisk walk broke to a jog as she got to the room. Lauren paused slightly in the doorway her eyes darting to the room.

Lauren moved into the room tears poured from her face "Oh my beautiful girl". Lauren was in a complete daze, Tanya was right, this is exactly what she needed. She was suddenly broke from her dream, by a phone ringing.

"Hello?" Tanya answered the mobile her voice was shaky. "Joey". With that Lauren ran towards her mom.

"Give me the phone… Mom… give me the phone" Lauren was nearly screaming.

_"Lauren… can you hear me… Tanya let me speak to her"_

"Mom…I need to talk to him" Tanya was frozen to the spot, Lauren clutched to the baby in her arms speaking softer now "Mom, he needs to know" Tanya shook her head.

"No Lauren, Joey, now isn't the time"

"_I can hear Lauren… what do I need to know?" joeys voice was desperate _

Before she could comprehend what was going on, Lauren had taken the phone from Tanya.

"Joey…"


	5. The great escape

**Big important chapter...**

Nice may 2014

"Oh god babe… are you ok, where are you?" Joey's voice was pretty much on the verge of desperation, no contact with her for months and then all he gets is a muffled line.

"Lauren…. Lo, are you there, can you hear me babe?"

Lauren was frozen to the spot, it was actually him and his voice, she tried listening harder attempting to listen to what he was saying, she turned her back on Tanya as she was attempting to get the phone from her grasp. Lauren Juggled the baby in her arms who was more than content.

"Joey... I can't hear you…joey" Lauren stepped further towards the door before Tanya stooped her.

"I don't think so" Seeing Lauren struggle with the baby, Tanya took her opportunity and snatched the phone away from Lauren, ending the call and turning it off. "We're going. Now"

Lauren shook off Tanya's grasp, her grip tightening on the child in her arms. "I'm not going"

"Don't be stupid Lauren, give your cousin back to Serena" Tanya shot at Lauren.

A very fragile looking Lauren shook her head and placed a kiss to the head of the baby in her arms. She inhaled deeper "She's not my cousin… she's my baby, mine and Joeys and I love her so so much" the tears ran furiously from her eyes, why was her own mother being like this.

"Not… now Lauren!" Tanya grabbed her daughter arm tugging her towards the door.

"Get off me… I should have never have listen to you… you are Dad; none of this was what I wanted. I want my daughter and I want Joey" She Jostled the wriggling baby in her arms, softly stroking her finger over her head.

"Tanya, she has a point" Serena Walked towards her friend, watching the interaction between mother and daughter.

"Sorry Serena but this can't happen… she agreed to this, she is nothing more than a cousin to that baby, it can happen now Lauren come on, or your dad will be after us" She folded her arms across her chest, giving Lauren a stern look.

"I don't understand you Mom, you told me this is what I needed… you were the one that insisted I kept contact, but not keep her, do you know how badly that messes with your head… do you ?, it kills you, knowing that someone else is doing the job you should be doing, the job you want to be doing. I never agreed to any of this, I was told oh we move to France Lauren, we have a clean slate Lauren, You get to keep you Daughter Lauren" She was now shouting loudly, each word becoming more and more strained.

"You know this was for the best Lauren!"

"No it fucking wasn't… How can separating a two week old baby from its mom be for the best?" Tanya had no answer for her daughter instead she opened walked closer to her.

"Put the baby down now… or I will call your Dad" It was a low hit but it worked… Max had been completely against the idea of Lauren having a baby, especially when the baby was Joeys. Not only did he feel strong about it, Lauren's life had been threatened by Derek if she had the baby and kept it or if she returned to Walford.

Walford February 2013

"Mom… I need to talk to you" Abi as polite as ever walked into the kitchen, noticing Derek and Max having a heated debate over Joey and Lauren, Derek condemning it as usual as Max tried to fight their corner- the last time he would be doing that.

"What is it Abi?" she placed her Mug down on the table and passed Oscar a slice of toast, "Abi?" she raised her eyebrows as Abi remained silent nodding her head towards the lounge. "Excuse us a sec" Tanya throw her apologies to Max and Derek who weren't really paying any attention and shut the door behind her.

Abi paced the lounge staring the at floor.

"Right come then what is it that you can say in front of your dad ay?" Tanya quizzed watching her youngest daughters face change emotions.

"Lauren's drunk again… she's locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out… shes been throwing up all morning again."

"W-what do you mean _Again_?" she sighed moving towards the door

"three times this week, once last week… an she fainted passed out the other night… she blamed it on not eating."

Tanya ran her hands over her face "Right … thanks Abi will you go and finish Oscars lunch for me please… I sort this… whatever this is" Abi nodded, both going their separate ways.

"Lauren… darling its Mom, open the door for me … I'm not angry I just want to make sure you're alright" A few seconds later, the latch opened and Lauren stood in the doorway, looking pretty beaten.

"I'm going to my room" Tanya didn't get a chance to stop her as the bedroom door slammed shut and the sounds of a lock were heard again.

Deciding she needed to get to the bottom of the problem, Tanya went rooting in the bathroom, she emptied draws, baskets, shook through Laurens towels. She didn't know what she was expecting to find but it most certainly wasn't what she discovered next. For some reason she looked in the bin by the sink, and there it was staring her in the face, three positive pregnancy tests.

She took the tests and walked across the landing to be met by Lauren.

"I'm going to see Joey" Lauren went to walk past but Tanya stood in the way.

"I don't think so young lady you've got some explaining to do" she held up the tests, Laurens eyes closed holding back the tears. "Downstairs. Now" Lauren was almost frogmarched down to the living room.

"Do you want to explain them before I speak to your dad?" Lauren fiddled with her jacket "Well?"

"What do you want me to say mom?" her voice was a small whisper.

"So they are yours then?" she nodded not breaking gaze "And is it Joeys?"

"What do you think I am? Of course its Joeys"

"Oh Lauren how could you be so stupid… your 18 for god's sake, you stupid, stupid girl" Lauren stood up and went to leave. "Where do you think your going?"

"To talk to Joey, I need to know how he feels about this" Tanya laughed pointing her finger at Lauren.

"You're going nowhere, and you are not having that baby", Lauren thought for a second, she knew what she really wanted.

"Yes I am, like it or not… I am" Tanya grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Derek, if you don't mind I need a word with my husband" Derek pulled a face and left the kitchen, Tanya waited for the door to close before she started talking, little did she know Derek was standing right outside the door.

"You going to tell him Lauren or am I" Lauren looked to the floor as Tanya placed the positive tests on the table in front of Max. "Our daughter is Pregnant and she thinks she's keeping it… Its Joeys" Tanya's voice had an eerie sense of laughter to it.

"you got no chance… or you stupid Lauren, that in there" he pointed to her stomach "will destroy you and Joey and this Family"

After an hour of arguing, Lauren had been more or less imprisoned in her own room, he phone confiscated.

In the kitchen she could again hear raised voices but this time there was another in the mix. Derek's.

"Your harlot of a daughter has brought shame on this family Maxy, you need to go get out of here."

"What you talking about Del?" Max winced slightly as his brother chuckled.

"I know she's Knocked up with her cousins kid… It's disgusting"

"Well she won't be for long… and she won't be with him either" Tanya piped up.

"Too right she wont, you leave, move away from here, she has that baby, she's dead and so's Joseph, go and don't come back… she comes back, there'll be consequences." Derek shoved Tanya out of the way and stormed out the house "You have 2 weeks… and joey must never know"

A while later Max and Tanya were attempting a discussion with Lauren.

"No , I'm not Leaving… I've told I'm staying here, I'm having My baby"

"How many times Lauren… You're not safe here and you cant have this baby" He mom was trying a softer approach but Max was having none of it.

"Tough Lauren, you got in this situation, we're getting you out of it, you don't have a choice, your leaving with us… end of discussion"

"No!" Lauren stood up grabbing onto the table.

"Yes Lauren! We're going next week, until then your house bound, you have no contact with Joey, nothing its over between the two of you" Tears poured from her eyes.

"I'll make a deal… If I leave … come with you and do as you say, I can have the baby…" she wiped her eyes staring at her mom more than her dad. "Please… I can get rid of it… it's a life inside me please"

"Fine"

Walford may 2014

"shit… shit… the lines been cut off" Joey said redialling the number, desperately trying to get more contact.

"The mobile phone you have called is switched off, please call again later" Joey groaned heavily.

"She sounded desperate Al, it was a relief to hear her but something's going on , I need to see her, I have to make sure she's alright" Joey paced the room trying to come up with a plan at least he knew she was alive.

"Why don't you leave it a few days...see if you can get in contact if not I'll try I might have more luck." Joey nodded.

"I give it a week if not I'll trail the whole of France if I have to" With that Joey Left for work Alice throwing her head to the table, she didn't know the reason Lauren had gone only the location.

Nice may 2014

With a bit of force Lauren had reluctantly gone back in the car, leaving her daughter behind once more. The rest of the day she was pretty silent, Max hadn't suspected anything, god knows what would have happened if he knew. Back at the house they had finished eating and were watching TV. Where they lived still broadcast some English TV most of it repeats mind. Ceasing her opportunity Lauren slid through the door of the kitchen taking the house phone with her. It was easy to call another French number, no secure code was needed.

"Serena… Its Lauren, Is she ok?" Lauren bit her nails, she was more than concerned in the way she'd left her daughter.

"She's fine, she was a bit up set but… she's sleeping now. Lauren, I never would have agreed to this if it wasn't what you wanted… Your mom and dad said you'd agreed, I'm really sorry darling."

"I need your help…"

After discussing things Lauren quickly hung up, her parents none the wiser, she raced around her room throwing things into bags – she didn't have much, most of it was invaluable and a lot of the clothing didn't fit her anymore. She discreetly opened the patio doors, running round the side of the house. She waited for about ten minutes before a car pulled up and she climbed "Hi baby girl" - her escape successful.

Walford may 2014

It's had been two days, and Joey was going out of his mind, not a single word from Lauren. The phone number was now inaccessible – the dialling tone completely void; he literally had no other way of contacting her. It was late Wednesday night, and joey had just finished a shift at R&R. To say he was tired was a slight understatement, the constant worrying about Lauren hadn't helped and he was trying to work extra shifts to take his mind off things. He opened the front door and collapsed to the sofa.

He was brought from his unconscious state by a knocking at the door, he looked at the clock, half 1 in the morning? He switched the light on in the hall way, cautiously opening the door. He almost collapsed when he saw her standing there.

"Lauren?" she stepped slightly closer to him so he could clearly see it was her. His eyes trailed up and down her fragile body, she was worn and beaten down, and was not the Lauren he knew.

His attention was brought down to her hands the one was clenching to a rather large bag, the other clutching tight to a black car seat. His eyes remained glued to the object, Lauren crying again noticed where he was looking turned the seat around to face him so he could see his Daughter for the first time.

"Can we come in?"


	6. Help me

Walford may 2014

"Can we come in?"

Joeys stood staring at Lauren on the doorstop, his eyes drifting up and down her body; he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Lauren was here, she was actually here in person but at the same time it didn't look like her. She was standing in a very thin blue cardigan, draped over a pair of very skinny jeans and a tight black top. Her hair was longer than he remembered, reaching the top of her jeans, it was naturally waved perfectly falling down her back. But it was the look on her face that got to him the most. She wasn't smiling, if he had to guess it seemed she hadn't smiled for some time. The look in her eyes was pleading with him, they were glazed with the tears but with fear- fear he would reject her after so long apart.

He saw her shiver and heard a small murmur from the car seat in Laurens grasp. Joey opened the door a little further indicating for Lauren to come in. Lauren lifted the bags from the floor and then attempted to lift the car seat. Joey stepped forward taking the car seat from her seeing she was struggling her body too physically exhausted. He guided her through to the living room barley a look shared between them. He placed the car seat on the floor watching as Lauren began to freeze.

Suddenly they were both standing just looking deeply into each other's eyes, and then there it was that magnetic attraction just pulling them together, like the first time they'd slept together they speed to each other Joeys arms wrapping around her body, his hand cradling her head to his shoulder as her body shook with sobs.

"Your home now… its ok, I've got you and I'm never letting you go" they stood there for a good while before either remembered there was another person in the room.

Joey was facing the direction of the car seat, he watched intently seeing the small brown orbs flutter open, her little hands wiping away the remainder of sleep. He saw her wriggle slightly and he eyes darted around the room, trying to become accustomed to her the strange surroundings. "she's awake" Joey spoke softly into her ear.

"Who?" Lauren questioned

"whoever it is your brought with you" Joey nodded his head towards the baby. Lauren reluctantly pulled away from him and bent down next to the baby. She spoke in a soft childlike voice.

"Hiya sleepy… I almost forgot you were here" she unclipped the seat's straps lifting the baby out bringing her to her chest. Lauren watched as her daughters eyes connected with Joeys, her face scrunching slightly. "Look at her staring at you, never seen that face before have you baby say no"

Joey stepped forward his finger tracing down the side of the babies cheek "Hi" he cooed smiling as she giggled slightly. "Who is she Lauren?"

Lauren looked down before speaking "She's my daughter, Rosie"

"Your daughter?" he questioned moving closer to her standing even closer Rosie the only thing between them. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "She's ours isn't she?" he said softly.

"Rosie Joanne Branning" Lauren smiled weakly at him not knowing how he would take it. He took a step back sinking into the sofa. Lauren was bouncing Rosie as she was getting grouchy. "Say something… please"

He looked at Lauren half smiling "You had a baby… My baby" Lauren nodded and sat down next to him rubbing her hand up and down Rosie's back.

"She's eight months, born October 10th, beautiful baby" Joey laughed slightly, although Lauren sensed it was down to nerves.

"I can't believe you've had my baby" He rubbed his hands over his head when the phone rang.

Joey stood up, but Lauren stopped him. "Don't answer that" he saw the panic in her eyes

"why?... are you in trouble, are you in danger?"

"Both" she cried "you need to help me, you need to help me protect our daughter"


	7. Anywhere but here

Nice may 2014- 7pm

"Lauren come on… you've been locked in there for two days …come and eat" Tanya knocked on the door to Laurens room frowning when there was no response. To any other parent getting no response for two days would have raised concern, but to Tanya and Max this was usual behaviour since moving out Walford. Tanya pushed down on the door handle and to her surprise it opened, Why she hadn't tried it sooner was beyond her. she stepped into the room, everything was out of place. The draws were open, cupboard doors too and then Laurens things – Gone.

"Max… She gone" Tanya shouted whilst trying to find any clue to where Lauren might be.

"What do you mean?" Max followed her around the room realising that Lauren had fled. "If she's gone back to him I'll kill her myself"

Tanya Gasped "Rosie…she's gone for Rosie"

Max looked at her confused "She can't get there Tan, she don't have any details, why would she want that kid anyway, Laurens happy as she is" Max started flicking through some of the things strung across Laurens bed when Tanya scoffed.

"What?" Max questioned in response to Tanya's noise seeing she obviously had something to say.

"You really don't get it do you? Rosie is Laurens daughter she loves her, none of this situation makes her happy Max, and to be quite honest I'm beginning to understand where she's coming from. You never listen, this isn't what she wanted, she wants to raise Rosie." Max went to interrupt, Tanya held her hand up to silence him "No, you let me finish Max, you've lied to her and Me, you promised you would take her to see Rosie twice a week, and then yesterday, Lauren drops the bombshell that she's not seen her for two Months, its no wonder she's always miserable. How would you like it if your Lauren, Abs or Oscar were taken from you and you couldn't see them even though you were promised you could huh?"

Max couldn't speak he just stood mulling over her words "I'd agree to it knowing it was for the best…Have you let her see her?"

"Yes Max I have, I knew it was she needed it was plain to see. Lauren needed Joey, and I wasn't willing to let her contact him so Rosie was the next best thing, Like it or not our Granddaughter is part of him and Lauren- so yes I took her to see her, she nearly broke down telling me that she hadn't seen her for two months never mind the lies you'd fed to Serena"

"Fantastic ,Tan, well done! You do realise that if she's got Rosie we may as well plan the funeral now"

"Max! just shut up will you, stop thinking about your stupid brother and his threats, in face if Lauren don't turn up I'm Going to the police tell them exactly what he's been doing . Before that, you need to suck it up, Lauren wants Joey, and she wants Rosie- she I think its about time we just accepted that don't you?"

Max shook his head "I'm finding Lauren, after that, things go back to how they were, No Rosie, No Joey"

"Fine do what you like, I'm going to fine Lauren and Rosie, when I'm IF I come back, you best decide what you're doing, because if going to carry on like this, Im Taking Oscar and Im divorcing you Max- I've put up with yours and Your brothers manipulating for long enough" Tanya slammed the door to Laurens room behind her. The sound of the car starting was all that could be heard as the tyres screeched round the corner.

Walford May 2014- 2 Am

"What do you mean protect you?" Joey stood placing his hands either side of Laurens shoulders watching as small tears fell from her already watery eyes. "Lauren, tell me… I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on"

Lauren thought for a second, before shrugging of Joeys hand and Putting Rosie back into the car seat, "Im sorry this Joey this was a mistake, I should never have come here" She went to walk away but Joeys next words stopped her.

"I love You Lauren, Always have and always will, Let me protect you, both of you" He again repeated his actions from earlier and took the car seat from Lauren. She froze to the spot looking at what he was doing. "She looks just like you Lo" he gazed down watching Rosie wriggle about still wide awake.

Lauren Knew there would be no way she was leaving now, even if she wanted to which in her heart she didn't. There was no chance that Joey was going to let either her or Rosie out of his sight. She sat edged herself to the arm of the sofa perching on it just viewing the way Rosie was watching Joey. She didn't at all seemed phased it was like she knew who he was.

"I think she looks like you… she has your nose" Lauren whispered as Rosie giggled when Joey smiled at Lauren.

"She's beautiful, Its all you babe" Her cheeks flooded red the all familiar heat rising in them. Rosie suddenly started getting fidgety and started murmuring. "Can I hold her?" Joey hesitated not sure if Lauren would want him to.

She smiled and nodded trying to hold back the internal happy scream. "You don't need to ask."

Joey reached down to the car seat, lifting Rosie from the fixtures and to his knee. Rosie looked at Lauren and seemed happy with her just being nearby. Joey held her on his lap taking in every little bit of her.

"Rosie" Lauren said in a sing song voice gaining her daughters attention. Lauren pointed at Joey "Is that daddy? Say yea" Rosie lent to the side slightly so her cheek was against Joeys chest, he little arms stretched across him and her thumb went to her mouth.

"She's tired" Lauren said stroking her finger over Rosie's hair. "I'll put her in the car seat"

"will she sleep like this?" Joey nodded down to the curled up child in his arms.

"Ye, she'll sleep anywhere" Lauren Laughed.

"Leave her then, I don't mind she looks too comfortable."

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked settling further back into the sofa.

Joey reached for Laurens hand entwining their fingers "Yes, I'm sure about all of this, nothing has felt more perfect." Rosie had quickly settled against Joey her one hand gripping to his Shirt, Lauren was again crying, it seemed it's all she did recently.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Joey untwined their fingers and brushed her hair from her face.

"Just, I didn't think you would want this, I vanished, you had no idea where I was, and then I just turn up looking like this with your daughter that you didn't even know about."

"Listen to me… never ever, ever think I don't want you, I've been worried sick for nearly 2 years babe, I had no idea where you were or even if you were alive… I'm just relieved you're here, safe with me where you should be." Joey pulled Lauren into his side, her head resting next to Rosie's on his chest. "And this one here, I'm seeing it a two for one, I get you and Rosie… I can't believe you didn't tell me though babe, we could have dealt with it".

"I wanted to… but I kind of didn't have a choice"

"Why am I sensing, I'm not going to like this?" he raised his eyebrow

"Derek" she said through gritted teeth Joey Groaned

"If He's hurt you Lauren…"

"He was the reason we all Left… Mom found out I was pregnant and stopped me coming to find you, she forced me to tell dad and he went mad, he was all for killing you" she laughed slightly but Joey sensed she was serious "and somehow your Dad found out… threatened me and Rosie, obviously I was only like a month pregnant at the time but I knew I wanted the baby. Mom and dad decided with some persuasion from Derek that they would leave and I had no choice but to go with them, they wanted me to have an abortion or to give her up for adoption, I refused both." Joey smirked knowing how much she would have fought for what she wanted. "I made a deal with Mom and Dad, if I left with them without a fuss, then I could keep the baby. They reluctantly agreed but kept me in my room and took any form of contact from me"

"Jesus, Lo"

"It gets better… We went to Spain first and stayed there until she was born, we moved on when she was a month old. By that Time, Mom's Friend from France had come and took Rosie. She was only two weeks old Joey"

Trying to provide some comfort to her he kissed her head leaving them pressed to her skin "After that we moved to France too but Dad insisted that Rosie stayed with Serena and not move in with us that was the first promise he broke. Serena was lovely; I stayed with her for a while, until Rosie was about 3 months old. Dad forced me back to live with them, telling everyone we knew out there that Rosie was my cousin. It killed me Joey, I was like a prisoner, I got to see her twice a week and that was fine at first- I took two times a week better than none at all, but two months ago it stopped. Dad got too protective and I didn't see her for ages, he just ignored the fact she existed. Finally Mom noticed how down I was and took me to see Rosie."

"So where are they now?" he asked referring to Max and Tanya.

"Still in France I Hope, I saw through his lies and couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted Rosie and I wanted you, so I ran, I contacted Serena – who dad had also lied to, and she was more than willing to help me, She brought Rosie to me and took us to the airport. And…"

"And here you are" Joey looked at her, willing her to continue. Lauren went on to explain who she had been virtually imprisoned in her own home and what would happen if Derek found out she was here and she'd had Rosie. "Well he's not coming anywhere near you babe… He's away for a few days and Alice is at a mate's, so your safe for tonight, first thing tomorrow Morning we're leaving."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here"

Nice, may 2014 -6am

"She's in London"

**Hope you like this one… much more drama to come xxx**


	8. True colours

Niece May 2014 

"London? What the hell is she doing in London?" Max flung his arms around shouting at Tanya; his blood was boiling, how she could be so thoughtless, in his head his daughter was being selfish, she wasn't thinking about the consequences.

"I don't know Max Maybe she's gone to see the father of her child?" her voice was rather sarcastic, hoping to get through to her husband that London was where Lauren Belonged.

"How do you know she's there? This could all be her playing games"

"Serena took her to the airport, She's took Rosie with her… is that what you think that Laurens playing games? That she's done this to spite us? " Tanya started moving around the room, grabbing items and stuffing them into a bag. Max rushed over to her grabbing her hands to restrict her movements. "She's Broken Max all she wants is to be with her Daughter" she yanked her hand away and continued to pack.

"What do you think you're doing?" it was evident Tanya would be putting up a fight.

"I'm going back to London - Protecting Lauren, Rosie and Joey. I don't give a damn what you think anymore, enough is enough- they deserve better. All of them."

"Tanya! Wait, You can't … He will hurt them Tan" Max grabbed her arm a little tighter then intended, shocking himself he dropped her arm "Tan… I'm sorry"

"Don't Max… Your just like him, get out my way I've got a plane to catch" she shoved passed him through to Oscars room encouraging him out of the door. No way was she leaving him alone with Max not after everything, his true colours were starting to show and they weren't pretty.

Walford may 2014

A small beeping sound filled his ears as he stretched away the remainders of sleep. Looking to his left he was shocked to see Lauren there, his mind almost dismissing what had happened the night before.

"Hello gorgeous" Joey looked at Rosie who was wide awake curled into Laurens side, he remembered that she had fallen to sleep in his lap last night before he or Lauren had gone to seep, so at some time in the night she'd made her way over to Lauren. Surprisingly though, Rosie stretched her arms over to Joey, climbing straight onto his lap and into his arms. Joey ran his fingers through her hair watching as she stared at him, he was expecting her to cry any second, Lauren was still fast asleep after a long night flight he wasn't surprised. "let's see if Mommy's got a bottle for you ay?"

Making his way through to the kitchen Joey held Rosie Close to him, his one arm strong enough to hold her against him as the other proceeded to rummages through the bags Lauren had brought with her. Finally finding what he was searching for he smiled at Rosie who was also smiling, obviously she wanted the bottle. Joey handed it to her and it went straight to her mouth.

"That's my Girl" Joey flitted around the kitchen still holding Rosie, he made himself a drink and sat at the table drinking it.

Rosie made a noise and looked at Joey showing him the bottle, realising it was all gone he laughed "Mamma" Joey's eyes widened, it was the first time he had heard he say anything, and he half wondered if it was the first time all together.

In the living room Lauren began to wake after a comfortable night's sleep. It was the first time since Rosie was born that she woke feeling like she had actually slept. As she become familiar with the surroundings she began to panic. "Joey….where's Rosie…. Joey" Here voice was near desperation, when Joey walked into the living room Rosie laughing on his hip. Lauren let out a huge sigh relief washing over her.

"What you Laughing at Mrs… nearly gave Mommy a heart attack" Lauren leaned to Joey her head dropping to his shoulder.

"Sorry" he whispered "She was wide awake and hungry… Had a bottle and then watched me get flustered in the kitchen."

"She have all the bottle?" Joey nodded smiling

"Ye she called for you too" He turned his attention to Rosie "Rosie, who's that?" Joey pointed to Lauren and she responded right on cue.

"Mamma" Lauren smiled small tears forming in her eyes,

"She's been trying the last few weeks apparently, she nearly said it on the plane yesterday but didn't quite make it" Lauren reacted on impulse and kissed Joey she felt his smile into the kiss, he'd obviously missed it as much as she had.

"What was that for?" he smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Just wanted to, I missed being able to do that when I wanted" Rosie screwed up her face and Joey bounced her on his hip before placing a kiss to her head.

"I had an Idea when you were sleeping last night, it's not a bad one I thought it was quite a good one for me actually, you said we needed to get away from here so I thought we could go to My moms."

He watched Lauren consider the thought before nodding unsurely. "You'll be safe there babe, we all will"


	9. Safe measures

London- Heathrow airport may 2014 

"Number 23 Albert square Please… Make it as quick as you can" The driver nodded as Tanya Ushered Oscar into the Taxi.

"Mom were we going?" the innocent question of the 6 year old, washed Tanya with a little fear.

"We're going to see Lauren and Joey" Oscar nodded

"I miss Loz, she used to be fun" And he was right she did, she was a happy person, even though she didn't out right show it, she was happy, her and Joey would spend time with Oscar just playing with him or taking him to the park, but that all stopped when they moved away. Lauren had as little to do with Oscar as humanly possible, his innocence reminding her too much of Rosie.

Walford may 2014

"Joey are you sure your Mom won't mind, I mean she hardly knows me and she doesn't know about Rosie" Joey finished putting the car seat in the car and then turned to face Lauren.

His hands sat firmly on his shoulders, not only to give support to her but reassurance, reassurance he was going to protect them. "Listen to me Babe, My mom will love you, she knows about the two of us and I'm pretty damn sure she's not going to us away, especially with Rosie. She'll love her Lo, not only is she like the cutest baby ever, I think mom will just be amazed you've given her a grandchild."

Lauren laughed slightly a small smirk taking to her lips "Why did Momma Joey think no one would take her son?"

"Cheeky! No I've never really been the commitment type" he saw her face drop slightly as he realised what he'd said. Reaching for her hand he tugged her into a hug "That was until I met you… to you, I'm committed for life" a small blush formed on her cheeks realising this man in front of her was pretty damn perfect. "Now get in the car before we're seen" Lauren slid into the car joey shutting the door behind her.

After hearing Joey admit he was committed to her and Rosie Lauren felt she could relax slightly, everything looked as if it would be ok, for now at least. She glanced to the back seat seeing Rosie snuggled tightly in one a blanket fast asleep holing tight to a rabbit toy. The rabbit toy had been the one thing or than the name, that she had given to Rosie. When she was born Rosie had instantly attached to it, the small toy smelt of Lauren and had provided the new born with what she needed once Lauren wasn't around.

"Babe? You ok?" Lauren looked at him seeing concern on his face. She nodded smiling.

"Fine, just caught in a daydream is all… how long till we're there, Rosie's going to be awake soon"

"Not long, nut I thought we could go shopping beforehand?" Laurens face scrunched up confused, "Babe we have no stuff, she can't keep sleeping in the car seat or on one of us can she? And I'm pretty sure she'll need more clothes than the ones in the bag"

"You've really though this through aint ya?" she said half amused at how organised Joey was being, it was nice to see and it felt good having someone care for the right reasons.

London- Heathrow airport may 2014 

"Tanya if you get this message call me immediately. He knows she's back."

Max had arrived in London two hours after Tanya, hoping he wasn't too late to save his daughter and Marriage. Throwing some money at the Hire car attendant Max sped off from the airport in hunt of his Daughter, and it literally was a hunt.

Sailsbridge- London May 2014

"Welcome to Sailsbridge Rosie" Joey lifted His daughter onto his hip locking the car. Sailsbridge was about an hour's drive outside of Walford; it was by no means as big as the city, but the town had a large shopping, and had much more of a vibe than the everyday ins and outs of Albert square. Joey's Mom lived another 20minutes away in a smaller community much like Walford. "Come on then" Joey reached for Laurens hand holding Rosie on his hip with the other.

"Do you want food first Lo? Get Rosie fed ?" Lauren nodded noticing Rosie was doing the Grabbing action with her hand, something she'd learnt meant her daughter was hungry. They found a small little eatery which looked very child friendly.

"What you having Lo?" Joey questioned

"I'm not Hungry thanks" Joey asked moved from the counter and back to the table, he bend down at the side of Lauren who was holding Rosie in a death grip.

"Babe, you've got to eat… you didn't eat last night and you haven't this morning either other than a cup of coffee" he gave her a look showing her he want backing down"

"I really don't feel like eating Joey" she tightened her grip on Rosie turning her body away as someone brushed past the table.

" Lo babe are you scared ?" Joey saw tears appear in her eyes, she was scared, terrified even "babe" He pulled her sideways into him "Talk to me, why you scared?"

"I don't want to lose her Joey, not again, I just want to hold her close and never let her go, I'm so scared I feel sick, I feel physically Ill and I'm scared… scared you'll wake up one morning and realise what you let yourself into."

"Lauren… Lo, Look at me, I'm here aren't I I'll protect you and Rosie, No one will get near her I Promise you on My life No one will hurt her. You need to believe me when I say Lauren, this I where I want to be, I don't know how else to prove to you I love you and Rosie and I'm not going anywhere"

"You promise me?" although everything he'd just said melted her heart she needed the promise

"I promise you." He kissed her lips softly earning a smile and a chuckle from Rosie.

"Cheese sandwich" Lauren said after a few seconds of Silence

"What?" obviously not catching on to what she was saying he looked at her his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Cheese, I'll have a cheese sandwich please" Joey smiled as he went to order "Ask for this to be filled with water as well please"

Once finished eating Joey had decided that the big Baby store would sort the majority of their needs. "Joey what are we actually getting?" Lauren asked as she settled Rosie in the shopping trolley.

"Whatever we need, I'm thinking a pushchair maybe the first thing though, at least then we don't have to carry her." Lauren kissed him softly and liked her arm through his as they went shopping around, but the time they had reached the checkout, they had everything, buggy, cot, clothes, essentials as well as things they didn't really need but Joey had insisted in buying.

"Joey can we really afford all this?" she saw a smirk on his face.

"I may not be a millionaire Lauren, but I have got Money babe, things changed when you were away"

"What do you mean?" she prodded further taking Rosie from the trolley as the stuff was unloaded.

"Well, I kind of own a bar now" Laurens eyes widened in Shock

"You own a bar? An actual bar?" Joey nodded "When did all this happen"

"I told you, while you were away, I needed something to take my mind off you didn't I ? a few mates and me took a trip down to Southend and there was a bar about to shut down, I got talking with the manager and I told him about R&R and he asked if I'd considered owning my own bar… it just went from there really and he asked if id like to go into business with him, it's doing really well actually, makes a big profit, the other bloke left a few months back, so I own all of it now"

"Wow… Hear that Rosie Daddy's actually got a brain" she giggled as Joey gave her a mock offended look.

Walford may 2014

"For god's sake answer the door" Tanya continuously hammered on the door until it opened, it was the first place she came after a quick dash to her Mom and Abi to drop Oscar off.

"Auntie Tanya" Alice flung her arms around Tanya neck

"Sorry to be blunt Alice darling but there's no time for pleasantries … can I come in"

Alice nodded worried at why her auntie was so agitated. "What's going on, what's happened?"

"It's Lauren, she's back hear… I was hoping she'd be with Joey"

"Oh god, erm… I've been at a mate's since yesterday so I don't know… she could have been here but I've not see her or Joey for that Matter." Alice ran up the stairs straight to Joey room, opening the doors noticing the Bed made, un-slept in was more the case, and his things were gone.

"He's gone… Im guessing Laurens probably with him if she came here" Tanya sighed deeply running her hands over her head hearing Alice's words.

"This can't be happening… Alice we need to find them, Joey, Lauren and Rosie or in real Danger"

"Who's Rosie?" Alice asked not expecting the answer she got next.

"Lauren and Joeys Daughter, that's why we moved away to protect Lauren, but things got out of hand, Lauren was in a really bad place, she's been wanting come back for months but we all stopped her, she left with Rosie 3 days ago." Alice sat herself in the sofa staring into space

"My god, all this time Lauren had got Joeys baby? What was she playing at?" Alice stared at Tanya who for once was quick to defend her daughter.

"None of this was Laurens Idea Alice, she wasn't given much of a choice to be honest with you, she wanted to be here with Joey and Rosie all along, other people just got in the way of what she wanted so please don't judge her" Alice nodded feeling slightly guilty for jumping to conclusions.

There was an awkward silence before Alice jumped up "Oh my God! Mom's… They'll have gone to Moms… Its where Joey always goes it's his safe place"

Tanya was about to speak when her phone went off indicating a voice message, she listened intently to the message, Max actually sounded concerned.

"There's no answer at Mom's"

"Al Try Joey's phone, We need to get to them Now your dad Knows they're back no doubt he'll know where they've gone too"

Sailsbridge may 2014

After completing the shopping the three of them had made their way back to the car and were now about 2 minutes from Joeys Moms. His phone started going off in the hand free.

"It's Alice" He looked at Lauren who signalled to answer it "Alright Al"

"Listen to Me Joey… You need to get back here now"

"I'm a bit busy right now Al, whatever it is can wait" Joey tried not to give anything away in his voice

"Don't Like to Me Joseph Branning, I know you're going to Mom's and I know Laurens with you, so is your daughter"

"Shit" He mouthed at Lauren who was rubbing her hand over her head

"Lauren, It's your Mom, talk to me darling let me know you and Rosie are ok" Lauren sighed heavily

"Yes we're fine" she heard Tanya breath out

"You need to listen carefully to me… You need to come back here, I've Rosie's stuff for you, Joey your Dad knows where you three are going, Alice has left a message with your Mom telling her not to go back to the house. He left a message for your Dad Lauren, you three need help."

Lauren was clearly panicking now, Joey pulled over and reached for Laurens hand. "Ok Tan tell us what to do"

"I'm going to drive with Alice to meet you at a place call Woodend ok I'll text Lauren the proper address through, you need to meet me there, You can get Rosie things from me and I'll explain the rest"

"Ok I'll start back now bye"

"Be safe guys" Joey ended the call and stared the car again, Lauren received a text a few seconds later with the address, she noticed it was one of her mom's old friends addresses.

Woodend - London may 2014

The car pulled up in the secluded pub car park opposite the address they had been given, both Joey and Lauren were exhausted now and Rosie wasn't helping the situation, she was tired and hungry and was in need of a bug cuddle from her mom. Lauren went to step out the car but Joey locked the doors.

"We stay in the car until we get a text to say they are here babe, we don't do anything until they arrive." Lauren nodded and then turned to the back seat. She managed to Lean over and get Rosie from the car seat. Rosie had picked up on the tension and was crying harshly, the day had been tough on them all but Rosie had hated the disturbance.

"Hey, Baby, what's the matter, come on now, come on" Joey could see Lauren hated seeing Rosie like this and to be honest it wasn't lying much better with him. Lauren switched her gaze to Joey, she bit her lip and tried to stem her own tears. Joey instinctively reached for her face, his hand sweeping her hair behind her ear. Shivers shot through her body at his touch as her face inclined into his hand more.

"It'll be ok Baby" his hand worked in an up and down motion on Rosie back and after a few minutes she's fallen to sleep. "There're here" His phone beeped as another black car pulled up across the car park. Seeing it was Tanya that got out, he unlocked the doors allowing Lauren and him out.

Laurens pace picked up as she met eyes with her mother, after everything in her time of need she still wanted her mom. "Thank god you're alright" She hugged Lauren tight as Alice did the same to Joey. "Joey" Tanya released Lauren and then hugged Joey as well.

"Tan" He nodded at her not knowing how he felt about her previous part in Laurens disappearance.

They made their way over the road to the now empty house, Tanya was apparently Renting it form her friend. "Now, when you leave here, we swap cars, Derek will be looking for yours Joey. There's a hotel about 5 mile from her called the grange, I've booked you in there for now. I've spoken to Jack; he's in the process of getting a flat sorted for you, something a little more permanent. You're booked in the hotel under Mr and Mrs Cross ok"

Joey and Lauren nodded in agreement. "Why are you doing this Mom?" Tanya smiled softly at her, it was understandable that Lauren needed to know she was serious and wasn't going to be setting them up.

"Because I love you Lauren, you know there's nothing like the love you have for your child you'd do anything to protect them" Tanya didn't need to say anymore, Lauren understood the exact thing she was talking about.

After putting everything into Tanya's car, Joey and Lauren settled Rosie into the car seat and strapped her in, Tanya had brought some of Rosie's cloths and essentials for them too knowing how little they would have.

Lauren and Rosie were already in the car, "get Lauren to call me when your there" Joey nodded and went to get in the car.

"oh and Joey… Look after my Babies"

"Always"


	10. Break down

**The remainder of this story is set In various Areas of London I will specify if when locations change :) hope you enjoy this chapter some Josie (Thanks to Mia for this it's such a cute combo name) moments and lots of Jauren xx**

The next two days were spent hiding out in the hotel room, which was memorable for all the wrong reasons. If it was down to Joey they would have been out there the second they arrived, but unfortunately for Joey it wasn't down to him. After a rather rushed phone call with Jack, the conclusion was made that it was best to lie low for a few days-Tanya had transferred money over to Laurens account but had been told not use it unless it was an emergency as they were sure Derek would be able to trace the account activity.

Joey was becoming more frustrated as they days went on where Lauren was practically on the verge of a breakdown, every time the door knocked or the phone went she had a mini heart attack. The hotel room was by no means comfortable; it was simply four walls with a bed. Having a name like "the Grange" you would have expected something a little more furnished and well suitable to be honest but it seems that looks are definitely deceiving.

Lauren sat on the bed where she had remained pretty much the entirety they had been here, she stared around the four walls, in an assortment of gloss and semi-gloss, the once cream colour covers them, the faded shade speckled by an occasional paint chip or stain. Large sections of the wall above the bed are covered with pictures in dated frames, an obvious attempt to try and cover whatever lies beneath. Blinking slightly her eyes adapted to the dim light in the room, a small side lamp providing the only illumination as the mail light surprisingly had no bulb. Once accustomed to the light she switched her eyes to Joey. The perfect Male sat in the chair, Rosie cuddled asleep on his chest. There was something about seeing him like this that really stirred the lust inside her, after nearly two years away from, it only took a single touch form him and her body was on fire.

"Lauren?" he watched a small smile creep to her lips as her head tilted, absorbing every tiny detail of that moment. He waved his hand at her drawing her back to him "You ok?"

"Hmm, ye, you look so perfect sitting there with her, being a dad suits you" She shifted slightly on the bed moving closer to her Joey and Rosie were. "How long do you think we're going to have to stay here?"

Joey sighed before looking at her with a sympathetic look "I really don't know babe, I'd like to be able to tell but I can't. I have no clue what we're going to do" It was rare that Joey let his walls down for his emotions to be on full show. But here and now he and Lauren both knew they needed to be perfectly honest with each other if they were going to get through it together, all trust needed to be reinstated and even after such a small time together, Lauren knew she was able to trust his word. "I sometimes think what tings would have been like for us if you didn't leave… if Rosie never happened"

Laurens face dropped slightly "Do… Do you regret this? Me and Rosie I mean" it was plain to hear the hesitation in her voice, but Joey quickly responded shaking his head.

"No babe I didn't mean it like that, never think I regret this, I know Rosie was a mistake but she's our mistake, our very beautiful mistake." He smiled seeing the expression soften on Laurens face.

"We shouldn't call her a "Mistake" she's not something we got wrong is she?"

"Definitely not babe, more of a surprise" He chuckled brushing his hand down Rosie's back as she stirred slightly in her sleep.

"You can say that again, I never thought in a million years I could be pregnant y'know"

"How did you even realise, you must have been like what one month when you found out?" Lauren nodded it was still a slightly touchy subject for her; the one person she wanted wasn't there.

"You said something actually a few days before that made me question it but I didn't think anything of it. We were in Café and Abi and Lola came in with Lexi remember?"

Joey had a complete look of confusion on his face "I remember the day babe but I don't remember saying anything or doing anything mentioning babies or being Pregnant."

"Obviously don't have a very good memory then do you? Lola went to order and Abi was like cooing over Lex and then she had a proper crying fit, I told Abi to make her stop, my head was banging and I felt sick: which, may I add I now know wasn't a hangover like you all thought but was down to Rosie . To which Abi said "God help you when you have kids". Then you always having to protect me jumped to my defence and told me "Na I think you'll be an amazing mom, you can already deal with the sick, you do it enough" and that's when it hit me, I was late I was fainting, throwing up the lot."

Joey raised his eyebrows as Lauren smirked at him "I did a test a couple of days later and bam there it was two little blue lines and 5weeks next to it and well you know the rest."

"I'm so sorry I want there for you Lo, I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you baby" Joey stood up placing Rosie in the pushchair. He took a step closer to where Lauren was and held her face gently between his hands. "I wish I was there for you"

"I wish you could have been too… but it wasn't your fault, it was my Dad Joey.."

"And mine Lo… I think your Dads just doing this for Derek's benefit babe" Joey leaned in to kiss her head hearing a soft sight of contentment from her.

"I wish things could just be normal for us Joe, I want just one day to be back home in Walford where we can take Rosie and be her Mom and Dad without being Judged or scrutinised for our choices" As she felt Joeys hands brush against her back and arms she felt herself slowly crumbling under his protection. He placed another kiss to the top of her head and that was it.

"It's ok Babe, Let it out" Joey knew this break down had been building, over the last week she'd been back he thought she'd done so well to stay so strong, but he knew now she needed to let it all out and crying to him was possibly the easiest way she knew without turning to the bottle. "Shh, I've got you" Joey wiped the tears from her face and locking with her eyes almost caused him to cry. "How can I make this better Lo… anything at all baby and I'll do it"

"Just hold me Joey"

"I think I can do that" he released her slowly and pushed the covers back from the bed nudging her in, he gently climbed in next to her his arms pulling her tight. Lauren settled against him, his gently heartbeat a constant easer of her worries. The pieces of her heart were slowly being glued back together, it was just a matter of seeing how long the glue would hold.


	11. A storm is brewing

Woodend July 2014

Slowly the days away from Civilisation turned into weeks June came and went as quick as ever and now with July set in Lauren and Joey had taken as much as they could, the long hours spent sitting in the hotel room really didn't help the situation, it only allowed them to think deeper into the situation, resulting in Lauren breaking down again or Joey getting angry and making rash decisions. The last 2months they had spent in the four walls only limited contact to the outside world. The one thing positive was Lauren and Joey were stronger than ever, there wasn't really a doubt that there would be any issue. Spending the days together they learnt new things about one another, the little things that made each of them smile. They had been able to watch Rosie grow and develop in to the perfect combination of the two of them, her actions and looks the spit of Lauren with little injects of Joey.

Tanya and Jack had finally managed to find two flats for them, one a more slightly risky option then the other; but essentially the decision was down to Lauren and Joey. Since being back in London, Tanya had been able to avoid Max in person only rushed phone calls, but after the last call two weeks ago their contact had diminished. This was one thing that scared her, the break in drama only encouraged thoughts that something of dramatic proportions would be hiding round the corner ready to pounce.

Lauren and Joey had reflected Tanya's exact thoughts, knowing that the peace wouldn't last long; they were constantly living on edge, having to plan everything to the detail.

"Will you be ok on your own for 10 minutes babe?" Joey asked softly knowing he wouldn't take too well to the idea.

"Why?" her response was quick as she dropped all items in her hands and stared at Joey like a rabbit in headlights.

"We needs some stuff from the shop Lo, Rosie needs food and Formula and Nappies and we need stuff too" He raised his eyebrow at her holding up the empty box of protection "unless you want another Rosie anytime soon?"

"Can we not come with you? I hate being in here on my own" Joey moved over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Honestly babe, its best if you stay here, no one can see you that way if all of us go we can be spotted easier…I'll be 10 minutes Max I promise" He softly kissed her head and moved to his hoody pulling it on his body. "Right keep your phone with you ok? Lock the door behind me with the key and the chain and ill text you when I'm outside the door to let me back in?"

She nodded hesitantly before stopping a second. Joey watched as she wrote some things down on a piece of paper "I need you to get these please" Lauren stared at Joey as he took in the items she had written down.

"Lauren?" she kept looking at the floor slightly confused as what to do next. He stepped closer and placed a kiss to the top of her head "It's alright Lo, Its ok" he nodded giving her a supportive look.

"Be careful baby, Love you"

"I will, Love you too" Joey waved Bye to Rosie earning a short "bye" from her. He swiftly left pulling his hood up, shutting the door behind him. Lauren didn't hesitate and locked the door as Joey had instructed.

"One second" Tanya walked to open the front door of her rented house, usually she would be hesitant to open the door but seen as Jack was meant to be coming round she opened it without a second thought.

"Hello Tanya" he smiled smugly at her as she just stared him down, her eyes burning through him, Oh the hate she felt for this Man.

"What do you want Max?" she stepped away from the door pulling it to behind her so they were both on the door step.

"No Hello? Charming" He scoffed pushing past her into the house. "Nice and cosy this is Tan"

"Really Max, what do you want because I really can't be dealing with your games… You got all you need from me; my lawyer got in touch with you… there's nothing more to say"

Max Sighed Loudly his previous attitude dropping "Derek thinks he Knows where Lauren and Joey are, He's going there this afternoon, and he's not going alone Tan, I know I haven't been the greatest supporter of the three of them together but if Joey is all Lauren and Rosie has right now then I need to help him protect them. I don't know where they are Tan but you do. You need to get them out of there"

Thinking for a second Tanya narrowed her eyes finding traces of smugness on his face still. "Now for a second there I actually believed you, but I can see right through you Max, I spent the whole of the last year encased in Your lies, you beat me down Max, not physically but emotionally, watching you destroy every little bit of happiness Lauren had bit by bit, you tore her apart until there was nothing left to take. You used me for your own sick games, so you and your brother could have a good old "perfect family" well I got news for you Max, they aint perfect, they never were, the most normal thing about the family Is probably Joey and Lauren, Ha the irony of it, the thing you think is messing up this family is actually what's keeping it together. You're a weak man Max, and I can't believe it's took me this long to see it. You're weak and pathetic, but you know I actually feel sorry for you"

"I don't care what you think of me; I am not Lying about this! I love Lauren Tanya"

She scoffed again, but this time it was clear she was angry "Love… You don't know the meaning of the word"

"I'm serious Tan, where ever they are Get them out of there"


	12. Return

Lauren sat on the crumpled sheets which were begging to be straightened, her eyes glued to the door awaiting Joeys return.

"Mamma" Rosie lifted her arms as she stood grasping to the side of the bed- now she had recently discovered she could stand the furniture provided perfect accomplices for her movements. It took a couple more calls before Lauren was brought from her day dream and she responded to Rosie.

"Hiya Beautiful… what's up ay?" Lauren cuddled Rosie tight to her chest, the little girl instantly griping tight her head resting on her mother's shoulder. "You tired baby?" Rosie shifted closer to Lauren her thumb going to her mouth. Knowing this is what she did when she was tired Lauren pulled the blanket from the pushchair around Rosie and began brushing her hand up and down her back.

It didn't take long before she was asleep; Lauren just stared at her wondering how she'd managed to create something so beautiful. Her thoughts drifted to Joey, he was such a perfect farther. When she had returned to Walford the plane Journey had really took it out of her. Rosie was usually a near perfect child but the flying had exhausted her and she was really grouchy. The couple of hours it took to get back to England, Lauren had thought how Joey would react, after all he had no idea about Rosie, He had no idea that she was even going back. The relief that she felt when he accepted her back in to his life and he just took the fact he was a dad in his stride, he seemed to have an instant connection and he just appreciated that he had two amazing girls in his life.

Having been stuck in her thoughts for a while, it swiftly dawned on her that Joey seemed to be taking his time with his return, she moved cautiously from the bed still keeping Rosie in her arms. As if on cue her phone beeped, a wash of relief came over her when it was a text from Joey saying he was at the door. She cautiously undid the lock but kept the chain on, not wanting to take any unnecessary risks, she didn't look through the gap but asked a question she knew only Joey would know the answer to "what do I have that only you know about and have seen?"

Lauren heard a slight laugh before he responded "A tattoo on your lower back… can I come in now babe please?" as the lock undid, Joey was pulled close to her. "Ok Lo, try not to kill me babe"

"Where the hell have you been?" Lauren raised her voice before remembering she had Rosie in her arms, so she whispered the latter of the sentence. Joey realised he should have called her but calling would have only made her panic more. "I thought …. I thought I'd lost you".

Joey stepped forward a weak smile on his face, his thumb gently brushed away the lone tear that trickled down her cheek "Hey, come on, I've told you aint going to lose me" her stayed staring into her eyes for a few seconds, and was puzzled by the complete blankness of them "You ok?"

"I don't know, I will be, did you get everything we needed?" Joey nodded holding up the bags "And what was on my list?" she placed Rosie on the chair leaving her curled into the blanket, before she stepped neared to Joey, his eyes captivated by every move.

"Ye I got the stuff on the list, that's why it took so long, turns out the corner shop does not satisfy your every need, I had to walk a bit further down to the other on" Lauren nodded satisfied with his answer.

"Can I have them then?" she shuffled her feet on the spot, her nerves becoming apparent.

"Now?"

"Ye…no point in hanging around is there" Joey shook his head and handed her the bag with the things in, their fingers brushed together slightly sending shivers through their bodies "Thanks" Lauren went to move away but Joey pulled her back.

He seemed to have an instinct to know when she needed to be held, to be told everything would be ok, only this time he wasn't quite sure things would be ok. "I love you Lo no matter what Ye?"

She placed a quick kiss to his lips before breaking contact. She sped off flitting for things around the room grabbing some clean clothes before darting to the shower.

Joey could hear the water from the shower in the next room; as much as he liked the sound it was pretty dreary when it was combined with the dull hum of the motor. Lauren had been in there for a good 15 minutes when Joeys Phone rang.

"Tan?" he questioned sensing an urgency to her call.

"Listen to me Joey, Pack your things and get Lauren and Rosie out of there, he knows where you Joey… you need to get out and fast"

"Where to, where do we go?" Tanya reeled off an address a few miles away, some friend of Jacks from the police. "Ok thank you we'll see you there"

He hung up the call and was distracted by the undeniable sound of Lauren crying obviously having heard the conversation. She was stood in the bathroom door way a towel wrapped around her body.

"Im sorry babe" Joey looked sympathetically at her but she shook her head "Did you…" he was cut off from going any further by Lauren nodding "And…"

She paused for a second the tears freely falling as she released a sob "Yes"

**So are we all slightly confused/intrigued by what was on Laurens shopping list ? and what's happening now ? leave me your thoughts :) I know this post is early and small but Im off running the race for life later and wanted to get this in as I'll be posting a big chapter later on xxx**


	13. Round 1

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter I did My race 5k in 50 minutes :) so… hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you can do xx**

"Fuck" was the first thing that left Joey mouth, he'd said it before even realising how bad that it could sound

"Is that all you can say?" she asked

"I just need a minuet babe, I need to get my head around this"

"You need to get your head around it ! Im the one that's fucking knocked up again, has no stable place to live and a boyfriend who…" she stopped herself before she said anything else but Joey was really pressing her buttons

"Go on Lauren finished the sentence… boyfriend who what?" he was shouting now and it was beginning to scare Lauren, it was something that she'd never seen before.

"Stop it Joey… your being an idiot, your acting like him"

"Babe…I'm sorry" Joey watched her face fall and her complexion pale.

Lauren almost fell to the floor as the words left her mouth she didn't mean it and Joey knew she didn't, the world seemed to go in super slow motion around her, Joey was speaking but she couldn't seem to hear what he was saying, the room just echoed with silence reality hitting her hard in the face. Moving swiftly, Joey managed to get to her before she completely hit the floor, his body creating a cushion for her to fall on. Her eyes shut as she felt his warm grasp on her arms where her towel wasn't covering them. "Im sorry" was all she kept saying over and over.

Joey held her firmly against him as she sobbed into his embrace. He slowly manoeuvred easing them to a sitting position leaning against the wall still cradling Lauren in his arms. Her tears were free falling, soaking through his hoody. Joey wasn't much better himself, his own tears had started fall as soon as Lauren's body hit his and her deep crying only made him worse. There wasn't a way he knew, that could calm her right now, since being with her he'd never seen her in this state.

Half hour later and they were still in the same position; Lauren was barely visible curled into Joey, he was her safe haven. His lips remained pressed to her forehead as his hands comfortingly stroked her hair, she was cold too her body shivering attempting to absorb some of Joey's heat. Occasionally he would whispers reassuring Lauren she was safe and that he was there, to which she would respond by burring further into his shirt, but honestly Joey didn't know if they would be ok. Glancing at his phone, he remembered the phone call he received, he glanced down at Lauren to see her face all read and blotchy her eyes just about open still.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you dressed" Joey effortlessly lifted her into his arms, placing her softly on the bed before getting clothes for her. After another 5 minutes Joey had dressed Lauren her body relaxing slightly as it craved the comfort of the fabric.

Moving away from the bed he began to pack more things- knowing that making a quick getaway was always on cards they kept most things in their bags and suitcases anyway. He quickly glanced at Lauren letting out a sigh when he saw she was still sitting in her previous position. "Lo baby, talk to me"

Lauren shook her head and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. He crouched to the floor by her feet and took her hands "What's this about ay? The fact we're having to move again, the fact he knows where we are, the fact you're pregnant again?" Her eyes shot up at the last part of the sentence meeting and locking with Joeys.

"I can't do it again"

"Can't do what? Have another baby? Lauren you seriously need to consider this…"

She looked up at him no give away on her face to how she was feeling "I meant move again" she stood up off the bed and prepared the pushchair clicking everything into place. "We need to find a place we can stay and where we're safe"

"We will baby I promise you" he reached for her hand squeezing it in reassurance "I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier, I didn't mean to scare you babe, I'd never ever do anything like he did you know that right?"

Joey saw the relief on her features, also slightly mixed with guilt "I shouldn't have said what I did, I know it must be hard for you too am I forgiven?" he stood up from his squatting position and moved to Lauren,

"I'll always forgive you for anything baby… now about this" he placed his hand on her stomach "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do Joe? it's a baby, our baby another Rosie or a mini you" Joey could see how serious she was being about this, he thought he was going to have to put up a fight to get her to keep this baby.

"We're just going to have to take things one day at a time aren't we? Lauren nodded "how do we get into these messes ay?"

"Faulty condom" she giggled "We will be ok though wont we?"

"Of course we will baby, now come on let's get out of here" .

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

Joey had driven to the address that was nearly an hour away. It was a really secluded area on the outskirts of London. There were only a few houses around and it looked like a perfect little community. Pulling up outside Joey saw Jack in the door way.

"Joey?" Lauren lifted Rosie from the car and stood in front of her boyfriend "Do you think we can keep baby to ourselves for now" Joey stepped forward and kissed her.

"Lips are sealed babe" he took her hand as they walked into the house, both of them greeted with huge hugs from Tanya. Lauren had recently wondered if there was something going on between her mom and Uncle but chose not to pry knowing that things in the past hadn't worked out- then again neither did they with her dad but she let him back on the scene.

"Look how big you got Rosie… you look more and more like you Mom every time I see you"

Lauren passed her daughter over to Tanya "say that's because I'm nearly one now Nanny and I do nothing but eat" They followed Tanya through to the lounge where there was an unfamiliar male sitting in one of the chairs. Almost like an instinct Lauren had grabbed Rosie back and Joey was standing slightly in front of them his arm around Laurens waist.

Noticing the tension Jack spoke up "it's alright Joey, sit down, he's a mate of mine used to be in the force with me… he's been helping me and Your mom Lo"

Lauren nodded as she released a wriggling Rosie. As soon as she was on the floor the infant speedily crawled over to Tanya and pulled herself to her feet so she could gain her Nans attention "Nana" he arms shot up to Tanya who instantly lifted her up, "Shall we Let mommy and daddy have a chat with Uncle Jack and we can make some drinks?" although she was speaking to Rosie Lauren and Joey knew she was asking for their benefit. Joey nodded his and Laurens eyes following Rosie out the room.

"Right love birds… this is Geoff, Geoff My niece and nephew – Lauren and Joey" he shook Joeys hand and smiled at Lauren, she was still slightly tense at being in contact with anyone she didn't know.

"Well Jack's told me all about your situation, I still work in the force and have managed to get something sorted for you guys… I have three options for you, I'm not sure you're going to particularly going to like any but at the moments they are really your only choices.

"Go on" Joey encouraged, his fingers stroking gently across the base of Laurens back.

"Well you can either stay here in London, we have an apartment available near your Mom's Joey in Sailsbridge, you can move away from London, Lauren your mom said something about a friend of hers in Wales?" Lauren nodded but still didn't speak "and lastly, you can leave the country, your best option would be Spain Lauren, you Mom has friends out there"

Joey and Lauren shared a look that didn't go unmissed "You can have some time if you like… the sooner though the better" on cue Lauren and Joey both protested

"London" they spoke in unison that invisible connection returning. Joey squeezed Laurens hand "We need to stay in London, everything's here."

Jack's face pretty much gave away what he thought "Is that really the best option?"

"Yes. It is our decisions final, I need to be around Mom and my friends and you, it's just unfortunate that he happens to be here too" Lauren pleaded with her Uncle trying to get him to understand, without having to say she was pregnant again.

"If you're sure then that's fine… it's the new apartments on the end of porters drive Joey you know it?"

"Ye I know it" he looked at Lauren "It's a nice place babe don't worry"

Geoff handed Joey a key "It's all yours then"

"What?" Lauren spoke directly to Geoff for the first time "Ours?"

"yes Lauren, your Mom and Joeys mom have helped out but your Boyfriend her told your uncle to take the rest of the money for wherever you chose and buy it… we got it cheaper for you as the your now on the Police protection list."

"Wow… babe, thank you" her voice whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Joeys cheek.

"I don't want to deprive you time with your family but you should really get to the apartment, there's less risk of him Following you in the day time- he's a clever man and doesn't want to be seen."

"Right we'll go now then… Thank you all so much for this" joey stood up shaking Geoff's hand again as Jack hugged Lauren.

The mad their way to the door way where Tanya was already waiting with Rosie, "Me and Jack will follow in our car with some other stuff for you, I've got a shop in for you and made you a pasta back for your tea it'll just need reheating."

"Thanks Mom" Lauren hugged her tight before jogging to the car with Rosie.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"That's everything Darling, you only need to call me and I'll be straight to you" after arriving at the apartment 4 hours ago, they had got everything set up, finally they had been able to use the furniture from the baby store, that had been stored in the boot of the car for the last two months. Between them, Jack and Joey had made pretty light work of the DIY and had everything fixed up within an hour.

The apartment was bigger than Lauren was expecting, the living room, kitchen and dining room were all open plan leading onto a small hall way which had three rooms from it. There was a large bathroom, including a large bath, much to Laurens delight and two bedrooms a large master suite and then a smaller room which they had done out for Rosie. All the rooms where a pale cream but Tanya had brought them soft furnishings like cushions and accessories in different colours. It wasn't exactly to their taste but until they were settled it was like a mansion compared to the dive of a hotel they had suffered the past two months.

"Joeys mom said she'll pop in tomorrow, apologies in advance I had to tell her about Rosie"

"Oh great" Joey sighed "She's going to love me now aint she" he half laughed at the latter of the sentence

"No she was really great about it Joey, especially after I explain how everything had happened… she loves the pair of you very much joey do underestimate a mothers love" Lauren blushed slightly at her words, never had words been as true.

"I won't Tan thank you" They eventually said their goodbyes, the day's events catching up with Lauren. She emitted a small Yawn and Joey smirked pulling her back to his front "Why don't we eat and then I'll run you a bath babe… I saw you eyeing it up earlier"

She laughed making Joey smile, she hand done much laughing recently "sounds like a plan babe… and I'm just thinking ahead, when I was pregnant with Rosie the bath was like my get away it just calmed me and took my head somewhere else away from all the stresses."

"You got me to do that now, but that bath does look kinda good" Joey had moved them to the kitchen and was heating up the pasta, Lauren just staring at him. "Eat up babe" he said placing a dish in front of her.

It didn't take long before they finished and Lauren was lying in the bath, the water soothing away every worry. Joey put his head around the door "Babe?" he whispered not wanting to spoil her relaxation, she groaned a response to him "I've booked you an appointment for tomorrow afternoon baby, get you checked out by the doctor"

"Thanks baby" her response was quiet and soft

"I leave you to it then" he shut the door behind him leaving her a while longer. Looking around the apartment he felt slightly lost, they'd not had this type of freedom before, eventually he settle on the sofa and tuned into some trashy TV show. He felt the sofa dip next to him, the smell that was undeniably Laurens filled his nose as she buried under his arm resting her head on his chest. His eyes gazed up and down her body seeing her in his t-shirt again.

"Don't you own any clothes of your own beautiful?" his fingers traced patterns over the skin showing between her knickers and his top grazing back and forth over her tattoo.

"Ye I just like yours better"

"I love this you know… I love the fact that only I know you have it… I love how it speaks the truth" he stared at the writing that was obviously Laurens, the perfect swirls to each letter combing them to make a piece of art, he read the words aloud "_There is strength in my weakness and beauty in my flaws_"

"You seem to have taken a liking to it baby" Lauren turned further into him

"It speaks the truth Lo that's Why… you are strong and you are beautiful, even though you don't believe it or see it sometimes, I'm always going to see it and I'm always going to make you believe it"

"Talking like that is how we ended up with Rosie and how I ended up pregnant again?" she said smirking as she sat up straight, Joey pulling her onto his Lap

"I thought it was a faulty condom?" he smirked and raised his eyebrow; Lauren leaned down to kiss him.

"Well" her voice was Jokey "Do the curtains babe I'm going to bed" Joey nodded as she sprung up from the sofa pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

*J&L* *J&L* *J&L*

"Ye they're going to bed now, He's just drawn the curtains and Turned the lights off" The car swiftly drove off leaving no clue that it was ever there.

**I know I'm a killer for cliff hangers, bit of a rough chapter in all for them what did we think ? xxx**


	14. A break in the battle

"Rise and shine Beautiful" Lauren awoke to the smell of coffee and the soft sound of Joeys melodic voice. As much as she hated morning she couldn't help the small smile that curled to her lips when she saw Joey sitting on the end of the bed with Rosie in his arms.

"Hmm morning" she shuffled herself up in the bed and took a sip of the coffee on the side. As she brought the mug to her lips Joey took it from her in one swift movement.

Joey frowned, a slight look of amusement on his face as he watched the coffee spill back into the mug. "Nah ah that's mine -you're not meant to drink coffee; it's not good for baby that's yours" He pointed to the glass of orange juice.

"Im sure one mug wouldn't of hurt babe" Joey raised his eyebrows watching as she placed the mug on the side table and took a mouthful of Juice instead. She frowned at Joey a playful scowl on her face, Lauren laughed as Rosie copied her face, wrinkling her nose at Joey.

"Are you copying Mommy Boo?" Joey watched as she nodded "Ye just like Mommy… right come on then babe, get up" her patted her feet at the end of the bed, Lauren pulling them away as she curled back into the sheets. "Say up Mommy… it's already 11 and we need to be at the doctors for half 12" joey bounced Rosie on his hip as she shouted out to Lauren.

"Is it really 11 o'clock?" Joey nodded "eugh fine then I'm up" she got from the bed and kissed Joey on the lips before running her hand of Rosie's head and making her way to the bathroom.

*J&L*

"We have and appointment for half 12 its Lauren Branning" Joey gave their details over to the receptionist, now having a stable address they could have information sent to them and so the system at the doctors would need to be updated.

"Ok Mr Branning if you'd like to take a seat you and your wife will be called through shortly"

Joey smirked and took Laurens hand before leading her to the seats; Rosie was happily playing in her pushchair, but Lauren remained silence, whether it was she was in a busy public place for the first time in months are if it was why they were here Joey didn't know and neither did Lauren really.

"Lauren Branning?" A middle aged woman stood at the door way calling Lauren in.

She got up Joey following with Rosie close behind. "Right then Lauren what can I do for you?"

"Well erm, I took a pregnancy test a couple of days ago and it was positive and I've missed a period"

"Ok then, if you'd like to lie on the bed for me and lift your top up, I can have a look and see what's going on" The doctor began pressing around Laurens stomach taking notes down as Lauren responded to the questions. "I'm going to do a scan Lauren so we can have a look, from I can see and feel I think you're definitely pregnant" Lauren nodded as the doctor left the room.

Joey smiled at her softly "You ok?"

"Ye just a bit nervous that's all, im glad your with me this time though"

"I'll always be with you baby, every single step of the way" he brought her hand to his mouth kissing it softly as the doctor came back in with the ultrasound.

She squirted the gel onto Laurens stomach and began to move the probe around, Laurens eyes were fixed firmly on the movements. "There we go" joey and Lauren stared in awe at the monitor "that little blob there, that's your baby Lauren, I can see a heartbeat which is good, from this id say you were about 7 weeks pregnant"

"Wow" Lauren smiled and wiped the gel from her stomach.

"Everything is fine Lauren so I'd like to see you in 6 weeks which will be when 3 months Lauren, so that date will be" she flicked through the files on the computer screen "Oh"

"What's wrong?" Joey asked slightly worried

"I see from your notes you had some trouble with your first pregnancy Lauren? You were quite ill I see?" Joey frowned at her He'd never been told about this.

"ye I had a few problems with blood pressure and how baby was growing"

"In that case I'd like to see you in 4 weeks, just to keep a close eye on everything this time, I can do 12 August for you if that's alright?"

"that's fine thank you" They said their goodbyes and left the surgery. The walk back to the apartment was awkward to say the least.

"Go on… Just ask" Lauren sighed and stopped pushing the pushchair freezing in the middle of the street. Joey turned and looked at her with a stern look on her face. "I know you want to ask me so go on…because I hate this silence I can hear my own thoughts and I don't like it"

"Why didn't you tell me you were ill when you were pregnant with Rosie?" he moved so he was standing almost directly opposite her.

"It never came up in conversation did it really? It didn't seem important" Joey reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

"Anything to do with you and Rosie is Important babe, past present or future… I need you to be able to talk to me about these things Lo, I wasn't here the first time so I want to make up for that now."

Joey turned to the side to see a woman in a black car sitting watching them, I could have been someone just waiting for a friend, but he wasn't taking any risks. "Come on lets go… I thought we could maybe go to my mom's its not far and Alice said she was going to be there today as well?"

"I'd like that" she smiled Joey linking his one arm through hers as they both pushed the pushchair down the street. Alice had seen Rosie a few times but for his Mom, this would be the first time. Unbeknownst to Joey, Lauren had always shown pictures to Rosie of Him, his mom and Alice telling her who they all were, so she was hoping Rosie would be the clever girl she is and remember who they were.

"Ready?" Joe asked as he knocked the door. He smiled when he heard Alice's voice the other side, she opened the door and screamed when she saw them.

"AHHHHHH Lauren!" she flung her arms around Lauren and then dragged them both inside.

"Typical I'm her brother and I get nothing you… you get the flipping red carpet treatment" Alice swatted him across the arm before hugging him too.

"Mom! Come here now"

"Al, shut up will you Rosie's asleep" he looked down at his daughter who was peacefully sleeping, she looked more like Lauren each day but when she slept her body lay the same as Joeys.

"What's so urgent Alice Im…" she froze when she saw her son and his own little family in the hall way. She let a small tear fall her hand shooting to her mouth.

Lauren nudged Joey slightly in the direction of his mom, he had been stood staring far too long for her liking. She nodded her head towards him mom and he finally got the message, going up to her and engulfing her in a hug.

"Alright mom?" he asked, she cupped his face in her hands, her thumb brushing at his cheek. She quickly moved to Lauren, still remaining quite.

His mom tightened her hug on Lauren, her hand cradling her head. She leaned closer to her ear "Thank you" she breathed

"What for?" the words were still whispers so only the two women could hear.

"For Loving my son, for making him happy and for giving me a beautiful granddaughter"

"Thank you for raising him to be so easy to love" the two broke away from the hug, unaware Joey and Alice were staring at them.

Alice was first to start with the questions "So why have you two been MIA for the last 2 months?"

They had agreed that it was best all round if they answered all questions truthfully, they needed as much help as they could and the truth was the only way they would be able to get people on their side. Lauren and Joey exchanged a look as they followed the others through to the living room. Lauren nodded encouraging Joey to tell them, they both knew it was too hard for Lauren to talk about it.

"We've been hauled up in a crappy B&B hiding from Derek" Joey saw Alice Sigh; she knew he had things against Joey and Lauren but she didn't know how bad it actually was. "You know what happened and why Lo left so I'm not going to make her relive it all again, when Lo came to ours, the day after we were coming here to Moms so we could just have some time to get used to everything but you and Tanya came and got us… since then He's been trying to find out where we are, he's not happy with Lo, for having Rosie and he already hates me this has just added fuel to the fire."

"God… are you two ok though?"

"Yes, we are now, Joey brought us an apartment not far from hear… and Helen I just wanted to say how much I appreciated all your help with that, Uncle Jack told us you helped out" Lauren was looking directly at Joeys mom now

"Your more than welcome Lauren, I'm glad I could have helped even a little after everything you have been through, I just want You and My son to be happy and safe." She smiled weakly as Alice went and hugged Lauren again.

"It was so good to see you and I'm glad you're ok, I've got to go to work but I'll get mom to arrange something for us one day"

"That would be great Al thanks, Sorry Rosie was asleep, she would have been really excited to see you again" Lauren shifted on the sofa moving back into Joey's side, his arm naturally draping over her shoulder. Once Alice had left Joey and Lauren had gone into a little more detail about the threats Derek had been making. Their conversation had finished a few moments ago, a comfortable silence taking them as they watched the TV.

"Do three want to stay for Tea? I've made cottage pie" she looked between Joey and Lauren waiting for an answer

"If you don't mind?"

"Oh course not dear, I would have asked otherwise would I ? do you have food for Rosie or?"

"She'll eat what we have we, she's at the _"whatever mommy does I do"_ stage" Joey smiled as he heard Rosie wake right on cue. Lauren went to get up but Joey stooped her "I'll go babe", he made his way to the hall where Rosie was in the buggy still slightly sleepy but awake enough to notice Joey.

"Hello beautiful… Hi… have a good sleep did we?" She held her arms up to Joey, usually she'd be quite chatty but having just woke up she was quite grumpy. He lifted her out and she snuggle straight into his shoulder , her blanked grasped tight in one hand around Joeys neck the other she had her thumb in her mouth. "Shall we go find Mommy?...come on then" he grabbed the baby from the side knowing she would want a bottle soon, they were doing really well with her food, she only had a bottle when she was tired or when she'd woke up any other time she would eat baby food or the same as Joey and Lauren just mashed up.

"There's my gorgeous girl" Lauren cooed as Joey sat on the sofa with Rosie. "Was she alright?" Lauren asked as she attempted to remove the cardigan Rosie was wearing, much to Rosie's annoyance as she started batting Laurens hand away turning more into Joey. "Ok, Im sorry you can keep it on" Lauren looked at Joey who was smirking "She's being a daddy's girl today".

"She's always a daddy's girl aren't you baby" Joey kissed her head before moving her to sit on his lap. Her head dropped back to his chest as she stared taking in her new surroundings.

"Erm no she's not, she has been recently it's all Dada, but copying Mommy" It was a good few minutes before Rosie became fully awake and became more vocal.

"Momma" she held her arms out to Lauren who instantly took her. Rosie's eyes lit up slightly when she saw Helen, having only seen her in pictures before she pointed and then turned to Lauren "nanna" Helen smiled and Looked puzzled at Lauren.

"That's my clever girl" she placed her on the floor with a few toys from the bag but she was more interested in crawling around and exploring.

"How does she know who I am?"

"I showed her pictures of You Alice and Joey, at every chance I got right form when she was about 2 months old. She remembers really well and points to photos and says who you are"

After eating, Joey and Lauren called a night, they were thankful it was summer as the night was still quite light, which provided less of a threat for them. The walk was peaceful, the warm air mixed with a cool breeze which carried the sounds of the night. As they reached the corner of their apartment, Joey stopped briefly.

"What is it?" Lauren asked full of concern, Joey shook his head, he didn't quite know what had made him stop, and there was just a nagging feeling that he should be noticing something. They carried on walking and reached their building, Joey acting a little more cautious than usual double checked the locks as they got inside their apartment. While Lauren put Rosie to bed, this feeling of unease only began to increase, once again he checked all the locks looked through all the windows, yet nothing was wrong, everything was exactly how it should be.

**so we've met Joeys mom now and her and Alice know everything... Laurens definitely pregnant and Joey has a feeling somethings not right... lots of info in this chapter hope you enjoyed :) xxx**


	15. Round 2

**Excuse the time jump, it is needed though for this to happen :) enjoy !**

The next appointment with Laurens doctor went really well but the one after that, the doctor had told her the baby was smaller than it should be for the stage her pregnancy was at, and had put her on lots of bed rest, to give baby a chance to catch up with its growth. Other than that her health was clear and it seemed that this time round her body was embracing the pregnancy. At seven months It was more than obvious that she was pregnant now. The two of them were amazed at how quickly Lauren had shown and she now had a neat bump. Despite the obvious changes in Lauren appearance they were doing a pretty good job of hiding the fact she was pregnant, they had both agreed from the start to keep this hidden as long as they possibly could – not wanting to give Derek another reason to hate them. They understood that eventually they would have to tell everyone but for now they didn't want to take the risk.

Over the weeks they found it wasn't such a hard task to do, Lauren pretty much wore big jumpers, which, luckily, didn't look out of place as the autumn set in, and their families hardly saw them anyway as to reduce the risk of someone finding out where they lived. On the rare occasion they did go to meet family, Lauren would stay seated with either Rosie on her lap or she'd be sat at a table so no one could see. They had celebrated Rosie's 1st birthday a few months ago, something Lauren had found really hard to deal with, the day had brought back all of the memories from that day back in Spain when she'd realised she'd gone in to labour, her hormones weren't helping with the situation either, which resorted in yet another crying session to Joey- not that Joey had minded he was sticking to his word and making sure he was there every step of the way. Although she appreciated it was starting to get a tad irritating.

"Babe what are you doing?" Joey questioned as Lauren walked around the kitchen getting things from the fridge and cupboards, Rosie sitting in the high chair watching Laurens every move.

Lauren sighed deeply, "What does it look like I'm doing?" she turned around to face him catching on to the stern look on his face.

"The doctor told you bed rest Mrs, now go on" he took the things from her hands but Lauren smirked and pushed herself up onto the work surface.

"Nope, I'm not moving anywhere until I've finished this, I'm sick and tired of staying in bed its sending me mad… please Let me just cook this… pretty please" she folded her arms across her chest and smiled at him with those well-known puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, you finish these then you're going straight back to bed" she held her hand out to him so he could help her down. "Right, while you're playing Nigella, me and this little monkey will go to the shops, will you be alright on your own?" Joey lifted Rosie from the high chair holding her on his hip.

"Yes I'll be fine, we need milk and you need to post that letter or your club will be going bust" Joey nodded and quickly kissed her.

"Say bye Mommy" Rosie waved as Lauren shut the door behind them placing the locks back on. Since Joey had seen the car around a few months back, he made sure they were extra cautious and they very rarely left each other alone.

*J&L* *J&L*

Joey opened the door to the apartment a while later, Rosie fast asleep in the pushchair "that was a waste of bloody time… I got there and forgot the letter again, I'm going to have to go back" He frowned getting no response from Lauren. "Lauren where are you?" he walked through the apartment calling her name, the TV was still on and half of the things she'd been cooking with were still in the sink. Straight away he knew something was wrong, Lauren was always moaning about the mess he made so he knew something must have been going on for her to leave the kitchen the way it was.

He froze briefly when he heard a slight whimper from the bedroom. "Lauren? Are you in there?" He knocked rapidly on the door, the fear coursing through him. He could hear her crying but it was muffled "Babe are you ok?" He tried the door but found it locked, the adrenaline was rushing through him now, his actions were impulsive and almost compulsive as he continuously hit against the door. He picked his phone from his pocket dialling Jacks number.

Within a couple of seconds Jack answered "Joey?"

"You need to get here now, I think he's here and I think he's got Lauren" he was currently standing in the kitchen so the phone conversation couldn't be heard, Jack needed no more encouragement and had hung up the phone before Joey could say anything else.

If was a few minutes before everything went silent, he listened intently and could just about hear Laurens rapid breathing from their room. He remain silent wanting to give the impression he wasn't there, the ploy worked as the creak of the door opened and two sets of footsteps could be heard approaching. The one set unquestionably Laurens, the other, heavy and loud a stark comparison to the almost silent echo of Laurens.

He heard he cries deepen as she was obviously being forced to move, the foots steps paused momentarily as the deep voice that was unmistakably his father's spoke out.

"Aww look there she is… your sickening offspring" that was the last straw for joey, he couldn't listen to him torture Lauren with his words anymore. He shot up from the sofa and pounced into the hall way. A massive smirk took to Derek's face as his grip on Lauren tightened.

Joey could see she was terrified, all of the work in building her back up over the last 7 months was gone, she was standing here looking like that frail beat down little girl who arrived on his doorstep back in May. Derek was holding her against him her back to his front- His one arm pressing across her collar bone the other holding her arms behind her back. The tears were pouring down her pale face, Joey could see she was in some form of pain too, there was a watery glaze over her eyes other than tears.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Daddy dearest… shame were meeting under such inconvenient circumstances, Its been such a long time we got a lot of catching up to do son"

"Let Lauren go" His voice was stern no emotion to it at all Derek just sniggered

"I'm afraid I can't do that… You see your little girlfriend here knew what the consequences were if she came back and if she had …that" he pointed towards Rosie who was luckily still sleeping. Joey watched as he was quite roughly grabbing Lauren every time his grip released slightly. "You see I don't take kindly to people disobeying me, a bit like your Mother Joe… all the same, don't know when to keep things to themselves"

"Don't you dare touch Lauren, let her go" Laurens eyes  
widened slightly as a small pain made it's-self present in her side. She let out a cry and Joey quickly realised what was happening. He'd gathered a few moments ago that Derek was yet to know she was pregnant again. "You're hurting her … now let her go"

Lauren struggled against him but he just tightened his grip. Joey heard the locking system open knowing that Jack must have arrived. Jack burst through the doors closely followed by Geoff and two armed Police officers.

"Big Mistake Joseph… Big mistake" Derek fumbled in the back of his jeans and quickly returned pointing a gun at Lauren. She shrieked loudly but bent slightly as her stomach cramped.

"Alright Del… come on put the gun down" Jack edged forward his hands out in front of him

"Oh god, ahhh Joey, Joey…" Lauren managed to cry out his name between screams of pain. Derek twitched the gun against her skin, it hovered above her heart and as much as she tried she couldn't care about that, right now she was pretty damn sure she was going into early labour.

Jack moved forward nearer to Lauren she was properly crying and he could tell she was in pain, as he moved closer she tensed slightly.

"Lauren?" Joey went to reach for her but Derek switched the gun to him. A pool of water began to form on the floor beneath Laurens feet her skirt turning darker as the liquid soaked through it. As her water went they saw her go slightly limp. "Uncle Jack we need to do something she's 7 months pregnant." Derek only laughed more before a silence took to them all, his finger hovered over the trigger now pointing back to Lauren.

A single gunshot was fired and Lauren fell to the floor Joey only just managing to reach her.

**Duff Duff Duff… Im mean I know do we want another chapter today? I could be persuaded ;) xxx**


	16. Aftermath

**Did you really think I was going to be that mean and make you wait till tomorrow ? loved the reactions form the last chapter thanks guys ! here you go ….**

The sound of the shot fired echoed around the room, Joey watched as Laurens body fell to the floor, he was quick of the spot and managed to catch her as she fell. Joey's eyes were glued to Lauren; it was as if there was an invisible shield where he couldn't hear anything around him. He was slightly away of Jack asking for two ambulances and the police arresting Derek. However he remained silent clutching at Laurens hand feeling her weakening by the second. "Come on baby it's alright, we're going to get you help, it's going to be ok I promise you." Joey was repeatedly reassuring her, his words providing some comfort.

Jack was holding Rosie close to him, the commotion had woke her and she was becoming distress as she constantly cried out for Lauren. Joey looked around him finally aware there were more people in the room. One of the police officers was applying pressure to Derek's leg where he had been shot, she looked as if she was very reluctant to be doing so and seemed to be doing it save her job more than to save his life.

Lauren was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness, he could see a small amount of blood coming from a cut on her lip, and how he hadn't noticed it before was beyond him but what caught his attention was the damp mark on her skirt which was turning a deep shade of red. "Lo, keep your eyes open for me… come on stay awake baby" his hand cupped her face drawing her focus to him. "She's bleeding" Jack looked at the desperation across his nephews face, and didn't know what to say to help him. "Lauren, stay with me baby, you don't get to leave me, I know you like your sleep baby but not now, you wake up for me and I promise you, you can sleep as much as you like when we have this baby." Joey wiped the tears from his eyes, his usually tough exterior in tatters at his feet.

After what felt like hours 4 paramedics rushed in two of them going straight to Lauren. "hello there who have got here then?" the paramedic was already working on Lauren as Joey gave her detail across.

"Lauren, her names Lauren, she's 20" He was really struggling to get his words out.

"She's pregnant right?" Joey nodded as the paramedic lifted Laurens top feeling over her bump.

"Ye just over 7 months, her waters broke and then she collapsed and she's bleeding" Joey stood up as Lauren was placed on a stretcher. He ran his hands over his head his fingers brushing through his hair.

"Ok if you're coming with us we need to leave now" The paramedics rushed Lauren out the building and into the ambulance. Joey briefly looked at Jack who had finally managed to calm Rosie.

"Go Joey, I've Rosie, Go be with Lauren, I'll call Tanya and we'll meet you at the hospital" Joey nodded placing a quick kiss on Rosie's head before speeding into the back of the ambulance.

*J&L*

Once at the hospital Joey had been asked to wait in the waiting area as Lauren was taken straight to A&E. it had been an hour since they'd got there and no one had told him anything other than they could be in for a long night. Joey sat in on of the chairs staring at the door to where Lauren was. He heard heels bouncing down the corridor and turned to see Tanya running towards him.

"Joey" She embraced him tightly and he couldn't help the sob that left his mouth. Her hand brushed down his back trying to reassure him as her own tears fell. "it's alright Joe… She's strong" as they sat back into the chair the door opened and the doctor came over to talk to them.

"Mr Branning" She smiled at Joey first then looked at Tanya "I take it this is mom?" Tanya nodded "Well we've been able to stabilize Laurens condition for now but I'm afraid I don't know how long it will last, Laurens body is convinced she's in labour, they stress she's had today had caused her body to over produce a certain hormone which had made her body believe that baby is ready to be born."

Tanya could see the colour draining slowly from Joeys face with every word the doctor was saying. She reached for his hand giving him a weak smile. "Will the baby be ok?"

"Usually in these situations, the labour can be slowed down, which gives baby more time to develop properly, but Lauren hasn't responded to the medication yet, she's no longer on conscious but she's sleeping and has very little energy so we may have to consider a c-section if the labour continues to progress, Lauren also had a small bleed which is usual for a premature labour, the bleed was stopped so that's no longer an issue- its now just a game of waiting to see if she responds to the medication and we take things from there, I'm not making any promises here so just be prepared for any situation"

"Can we see her?" Joey asked having taken all the information in.

"Of course, she is still sleeping but I'm sure she'll appreciate a friendly voice"

The doctor allowed them in the room, Joey literally running to her and kissing her head as she lay there on the bed. Even in her sleep it was obvious she was in some form of discomfort. "Oh babe", he tucked her hair from her face, feeling her soft skin against his hand, she was much colder and paler than usual, an effect of the blood loss he'd been told. "Your mom' here Lauren, she's doing her nut that we didn't tell her you were pregnant, she forgives us though" he turned and smirked at Tanya who rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you some time alone" joey nodded gratefully as she left so he could have some space with Lauren. He remained quiet for about 5 minutes, him just being able to be with her enough for now. He heard a soft groan from the bed as Lauren fluttered her eyes open.

"hmm… where am I ?" she turned and locked eyes with Joey, as she started to wriggle on the bed.

"Hey… it's ok just keep still, you're in hospital baby" her eyes closed briefly as she remembered what had happened.

Her voice was still croaky as she spoke again her hand resting on her exposed stomach. "the baby Joey… is it ok?"

"for now, you're in premature labour Lo" she flinched slightly at his words but also as a pain hit.

"Yep… this is definitely labour, ow" she giggle slightly and frowned Joey smiling feeling quite calm. "Feel" she took his hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel the movement.

"No wonder it hurts Lo that's a right kick… I can't believe he nearly took the both of you from me" joey sat back in the chair his fingers entwining with Laurens

"Ye but he didn't did he… he's out of our lives now" she moved more on the bed letting out a cry in pain. "Fucking…Hurts…Joseph" Joey had to bite back a laugh as she spoke between breaths, he pressed the buzzer on the side alerting the doctors, and obviously the medication wasn't working.

"Ok Lauren I can see your in some pain" the doctor adjusted the drip in her hand

"NO this doesn't hurt at all... it a walk in the sodding park" Joey smirked at her sarcasm even when she was clearly in pain she was still good old Lauren. "Can I have some drugs or something" she asked as she lay back into the pillows

"I'm afraid we can only do Gas and Air right now Lauren, baby is early and you're not far enough into established labour…your contractions are too far apart. So its up to you"

"Well I'll have gas and air then…"

A while later and Lauren was still having a strop about getting more pain relief but this time it was her mother that was taking the brunt of it. "Can't you go talk to them mom, this stuff is shit, I might as well be sucking in helium" she rolled onto her side chucking the tube to the bed.

"Alright Lo less of the swearing please" Lauren sighed as Jack and Joey walked back in, they had taken Rosie to Joeys mom's and had explained the situation, which again went down about as good as ever.

"How you feeling Lauren?" Jack asked as Tanya shook her head mouthing "bad move" to him

"How'd do you think it's not like I've not done this before as everyone keeps annoyingly saying" she sighed tucking her legs up the bed more trying to get comfortable. She held her hand out for Joey who took it immediately. "I hate you right now… but I'm so glad you're here." He laughed and kissed her "stop laughing, It's not funny" although when she spoke she was laughing slightly.

"Admit it babe… it is slightly funny" she slapped his arm but smirked.

**So its going to be a long night for Joey and Lauren? What could possibly happen….**


	17. confrontation

Joey shifted in the seat next to Lauren, he and Tanya had been stayed with her for the last 5 hours and it was now half 2 in the morning. Joey yawned his body obviously tired, yet he was refusing to leave Lauren. The medication had finally kicked in a couple of hours ago and the labour had slowed down, slightly.

"Why don't you go and get a coffee Joey? I'm here with her" Tanya asked as the younger Branning failed to conceal a second yawn.

"No, I said I wouldn't leave her"

"Listen Joey, when she wakes up she's more than likely going to have this baby soon after, she's going to need you awake, you'll be no use to her half asleep, no go get a coffee, get some air. I'll call you if anything changes I promise, and Jack said he'd come back at 3 when the club closed"

"Fine, but you call me the slightest change" Tanya nodded her head ushering Joey out the door, her quickly kissed Laurens head "Be back soon baby"

*J&L*

Joey walked down the white corridor towards the coffee machine, the smell of the hospital was making him feel physically sick, pressing a few buttons he waited for his drink, the drink he was sure he wouldn't be able to stomach.

He moved to the side of the corridor, his eyes pressing tightly shut willing himself not to cry. Instead he just become angrier and needed to get this over with.

*J&L*

Lauren stirred slightly on the bed, the contractions still quite frequent but less painful and the medication was also making her sick. As soon as she woke Tanya was at her side with the sick bowl, she held her daughters hair back and soothed her as she continued to be sick. Lauren wiped her mouth on some tissue and sunk back into the pillows staring at Joeys empty chair.

"Where's Joey?" Tanya smiled gently moving Laurens hair to the side as she closed her eyes trying to dispel another round of sickness.

"I sent him for some food, he's been going mad" she smiled weakly "Do you need me to get him?" Lauren shook her head the movement causing her to be sick again. "It's alright darling, come on" Tanya eased Lauren to lie down again, she could see her sarcastic and strong exterior were breaking down, it was evident to see the pain in her eyes floating amongst the tears that had already fallen, she looked so weak and fragile.

"it really hurts mom" She cried through staggered breathes gasping for air as the contractions began hitting harder and faster.

"I know it does darling, remember what we said last time, just breath through it and forget about it and Joey will be back soon" Lauren nodded sucking in more of the gas and air.

*J&L*

"Hi my names Joey Branning My … Dad was brought in with two police officers earlier I was wondering if it was possible to see him?" Joey hated the fact that he'd had to refer to Derek as his Dad, he was anything but. The Nurse spoke on the phone leaving joey waiting.

"You're allowed 5 minutes." The nurse pulled open Derek's curtain "Mr Branning there's a visitor for you". Joey walked into the cubical, his eyes grazing over Derek, he was handcuffed to the side of the bed and boy he did not look impressed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he smirked at Joey, the smarmy tone pressing all the right buttons to activate hit mode.

"I hope your happy with your handy work Derek." Joey stood leaning against the wall at the side of the bed, he knew he needed to prepare himself for whatever insult he would come up with next. Derek smirked, his eyes narrowing at Joey as he noticed the suffering on his sons face.

"Well I must have done well to get a visit from you, what's happened precious Lauren a little frage is she ?"

"My girlfriend is on the high dependency ward and we don't know if our baby is going to survive, because you… you Derek caused her so much stress her waters broke, and you held her that tight you but pressure onto the baby causing Lauren to bleed" he knew he was slightly lying but a little extension of the truth wouldn't hurt.

"shame… would have been good to see her suffer" Derek had well and truly got to Joey now,

"You stay away from, me and my family and you better hope that they are both alright or I'll make sure your facing a manslaughter charge"

*J&L*

Lauren groaned in pain and moved more on the bed as some of the machines started to bleep loudly. "Mom… whats happ…oooowww" she gripped tightly to the side of her bump Tanya watched as doctors came flooding in trying to assist Lauren. "Joey… I need Joey"

*J&L*

Joey literally ran from the hospital his tears falling as the cold air hit is face. He was angry way too angry. A punch bag would have been his best option right now but seen as there wasn't one the wall was the next best option. He swung his fist towards it hitting it once with force and a few times after that wanting to feel some form of pain that could measure to how Lauren was feeling right now. He continued to hit the wall, more softly now though the tears were running furiously down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder which turned his attention.

"Joe" he turned to his nephew and felt him drop to him, he held him tight as he broke down

"I can't do it Jack, I can't lose them" they both turned as Tanya stood by the doors

"Joey… you need to come now it's Lauren"


	18. fighters

Joey sprinted to Lauren's room like his life depended on it, he shoved open the doors Tanya and Jack following behind. Upon entering the room his heart broke. Lauren was surrounded by a team of doctors, the bed propped up so she was sitting slightly, she was sucking hard on the gas and air her legs propped into stirrups. She was crying and Joey kicked himself that he had left her.

He moved through the doctors and straight to Laurens side, grasping her hand in his as tight as possible "its ok Baby, I'm here… I'm here" he softly kissed her pushing her hair from her face, but his actions just caused her to sob more.

The main doctor turned and looked at the people in the room "I'm really sorry but some of you are going to have to leave… We need space, o if we can just have Daddy in here please, if that ok with Lauren" She swiftly nodded not paying much attention to her mom and uncle who were as distressed as Joey.

"Joey don't leave me… please don't leave me" He tightened his grip on her hand if that was even possible, she was in panic mode and Joey knew it.

"Im going nowhere babe" the one doctor came over to them both as a the neonatal team came through, all the equipment they had was such a daunting sight, Joey noticed Lauren was only just about aware as to what was happening, her body to focused on the amount of pain she was experiencing.

"Ok Lauren, I need you to listen to me sweetheart, Baby's heart rate has dropped and you've had another bleed so we need you to help us deliver this baby now, your dilated enough Lauren so you just need to push when we tell you to ok?"

"Babe, did you get that?" she nodded to Joey, his voice and presence seemed to be the only things keeping her grounded.

"Lauren when you get the next pain I need you to push for me, hold tight to Joeys hand and hold it for the count of 5" a few seconds past before she felt the pain and began to push "5..4..3..2..1 and relax, fantastic Lauren, you just keep that up"

"come on baby, be brave" he moved her hair from her face again as she pushed holding for as log as she could.

As she was pushing she noticed the cuts on Joeys knuckles "What… happened… to your…. Hand" she asked whilst panting.

"had a bust up with the wall, I'm fine Lo, just concentrate on being amazing in this" he watched her sink back to the pillows breathing deeply

"Lauren, baby's head is right there, but you need to keep going sweat heart baby's getting really tired in there now, they want to see their mummy"

"I can't Joe, I can't do anymore" she turned her head to the side and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes you can baby, you're a fighter you can" she shook her head and Joey knew she needed him to be straight with her.

"Lauren listen to me… you don't have much choice, you need to get this baby out now, and the only way to do that is to push, you don't do it there's less chance you and the baby will survive so push !"

His words seemed to work as Lauren stared up at him holding tighter to his hand and arm as pushed.

"One more Lauren… stop, Lauren stop" The doctor called over a nurse, giving out instructions. Lauren was staring at the ceiling concentrating on not pushing; Joey had gathered that they were trying to stop Lauren from bleeding out too much. "Ok Lauren last one now for me… that's it girl" doing as she was told, Lauren pushed sighing and flopping back into the pillows as the baby left her.

Joey kissed Lauren whilst watching his tiny baby being worked on by the neonatal team. He watched as Lauren's hand went limp in his "Lauren… Lauren talk to me …come on"

Doctors rushed to her side- Joeys mind was flitting between Lauren who was now lying in a state of unconsciousness and his- he didn't even know if he had a daughter or son, either way his child was surrounded by tubes and wires and was in an incubator. He stood against the wall just staring at the whirlwind around him. A good 10 minutes had passed before he knew anything.

"Joey… I think your daughter might want to see her daddy" the nurse nodded over to the one side of the room where the tiny baby was lying in the incubator. Joey was guided over to her, she was tiny, really tiny, she weighed in at 4lbp 9oz, Joey gazed in at her, she was surrounded by so many wires, he questioned if some of them were to keep her alive.

"Will she be alright" a small smile was on his face as his daughter wriggled slightly.

"Well she's being given some help to breathe; we'll keep her on that for 24hours at least, to make sure she can cope on her own. Other than that she's ok, you can't hold her yet but you can hold her hand if you put your hand in through there."

"What about Lauren… is she …is she ok?" He asked taking the seat next to the incubator. The nurse smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Lauren's just passed out, she lost a bit of blood but she should be ok and back with us in the next half hour or so, you have two very strong girls on your hands Mr Branning"

"Thank you"


	19. waiting game

The next half hour was possibly one of the longest ever, the baby had been taken to the special care ward so she was able to get all the care she needed. A thousand thoughts were swimming around in everyone's mind, what would happen to Lauren, the baby and what were they going to do now.

"Joey?" Tanya walked into the side room where Lauren had been moved to, she took the seat next to joey, the man in front of her looked broken, his whole world was crumbling around him and she couldn't do anything about it. Joey looked to her, his eyes temporarily leaving Lauren. "How is she?"

"Sleeping, the doctor said she doesn't expect anything to be wrong but wants to make sure when she's awake, she said she was really lucky the ambulance got to her when it did or we could be looking at a whole different story"

"and the baby?" she gently took hold of Laurens hand whilst watching Joey as his expression fell slightly

"weak, she's not doing as well as they would have liked, they've had to increase the work the machines are doing for her 'cause she was struggling to breath for herself." He angrily wiped the tears from his face. You know I didn't think it was possible to love anyone as much as Lauren, but then she told me about Rosie and then she was pregnant again, to all changed, Lauren and the kids mean the world to me"

The pair remained silent just staring at Lauren, she'd move slightly on the bed every once in a while, but just fell back to sleep. "She was so tiny Tan, and she was struggling to breathe, she didn't cry, Lo didn't get to hold her, she was just taken and the worst of it was I couldn't do anything about it. I was helpless."

"You were there for them Joey, that's exactly what you needed to be doing, reassuring Lauren and letting the doctors do their Jobs" She sighed watching the emotional pain on Joeys face take him over, he was usually so strong, but his one true weakness was Lauren, he would easily lay his life on the line for her.

*J&L*

Lauren briefly shifted on the bed; she could hear the muffled voices in the background, her hand gently squeezed Joeys which was still firmly in hers, she forced her eyes open and quickly shut them again, the harshness of the white light took a while to adjust to.

"Joey…" her voice was barley a whisper as she breathed his name.

"Lauren!" he stood from the seat kissing her head tenderly, his hand cupping her cheek as his hand tucked her hair from her face. Laurens eyes closed at the contact a small tear escaping. "how you feeling baby?" Tanya had left the room the moment Lauren had woken to get a nurse to come and explain things to her.

"Tired… sore" she paused slightly "I want to see the baby Joe" Joey weakly smiled at her, but avoided her request, he knew it would be too much for her to deal with right now, things needed to be explained properly.

"In a bit baby, we need to make sure you're alright first"

"no Joey… I want to see my baby, I'm fine now help me up" before he could protest she was pulling herself from the bed pulling a dressing gown round her. Joey reached for her as she wobbled on her feet and sat her back on the bed. The door opened and Tanya and the doctor walked in.

"I don't think so young lady, you need to stay in bed, and you've had a baby not a cold not back in bed." The doctor pulled the covers back on the bed as joey helped Lauren back into it. She winced as she was forced to sit back down.

"I want to go and see the baby" she was almost crying and the words were whispered, she was looking mainly at Joey with odd glances to the doctor. "Please let me go see them"

The doctor sighed and started to read the information of the monitors attached to Lauren. She took her pulse and blood pressure and jotted down the readings. "right, before you go anywhere i need to talk you through a few things, after you gave birth you had what we call a placental abruption, it's nothing we couldn't deal with but you did lose a large amount of blood which is why your only just waking up, the loss of blood caused you to pass out and then your body told you to sleep. So you need to be very cautious, you can go and see the baby but you must stay in the wheelchair"

Lauren nodded quickly in response, "How is the baby? What did we have?" Joey smiled at her and moved so their faces were directly opposite each other.

"We have a beautiful baby Girl Lo" he closed the gap between them their lips pressing together, he felt Lauren smile against his lips as they pulled away. Lauren saw his face pale slight as he hesitated answering her other question. He took in a deep breath, looking directly into Laurens eyes. "She's really weak baby." Pausing slightly his hand reached to cup her face "a machine is breathing for her right now until her heart is strong enough"

"Have you seen her?"

Joey nodded "Ye babe, not for long, but I've seen her, she's tiny, but she looks just like Rosie, she's got lots of hair though" Lauren let out a small laugh "Do you think you're ready to see her?" she bit her lip but nodded, she was desperate to see her daughter.

*J&L*

Joey pushed Lauren into the special care unit stopping by the incubator holding their daughter. "There she is" He kneeled down next to Lauren she tightly squeezed his hands bringing them to sit in her lap. Moving forward in the chair she leaned so she was looking directly into the incubator. The pair silently watched their daughter as she lay still. Joey noticed she was less active than the last time he'd seen her, she was still moving but was relatively still compared to last time. His thumb stroked across the back of Laurens hand her responding by gripping a little tighter.

"Can I touch her?" Lauren looked up at the nurse who was checking the measurements from the machines.

"Of course you can" she opened the window in the incubator "pop your hand through here, just be careful of the wires"

Joey smiled his thanks to the nurse as she left them alone, "Babe?" he noticed Lauren had frozen slightly her hand resting on the side of the incubator.

"I just need a minuet…I don't want to hurt her Joe… she's so fragile." Joey moved the wheelchair closer to him, Laurens head dipped so she didn't meet his eyes.

"You won't hurt her baby I promise you" she lifted her head to look at him

"promise?" Joey nodded and moved her back nearer the incubator.

Lauren cautiously reached her hand in finally having contact with her daughter, straight away the baby's hand curled around Laurens finger "Hello, baby girl… I'm your Mummy and this" she turned to Joey "This is your daddy" Joey kissed the top of her head as he pulled a chair up to sit next to her. "You're so beautiful" her hand brushed lightly across the baby's head. "Why did this happen to us Joey… what did I do wrong?"

"I don't know baby, I really don't know… but it's not your fault, you have to believe that baby" she nodded, deep down she knew it wasn't her fault but she could help the overwhelming feeling of failure she was feeling.

"I feel like I've failed her joey… all I want to do I hold her and take her home with us" Joey shook his head, his hand moving up and down her arm.

"You'll be able to soon Lo, I promise you… before that though we need a name for her babe, you have any new ideas or do you still think what we said before?" they'd previously had the name conversation picking a couple of names for a girl and a boy.

"I think what we said, the first one though" she looked up Joey who placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Welcome, to the world Eva-May"


	20. Looking up

Lauren groaned as she was begrudgingly helped back into the bed by Joey. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get her to Leave Eva, but with a promise from the nurse, that she would be fetched if anything changed, she finally admitted defeat and allowed Joey to take her back to the room.

As soon as she was in the bed her eyes were getting heavier and heavier, Joey's fingers brushed gently through her hair lulling her to sleep with an intense sense of comfort. Joey could see she was trying to fight the urge to sleep. "Go to sleep babe, you're shattered, I'll wake you up if anything changes, I promise you" his hand brushed down her arm, as she emitted a soft groan. She didn't even attempt to give Joey a response, his words enough to reassure her she could sleep.

Joey took a deep breath, his eyes watching Lauren as she lay asleep. Even in her sleep Joey could tell she was worrying, her face didn't have its usual peaceful look, instead was a look of anxiety and fright. "What am I going to do with you ay? God Lo I was so so scared yesterday, you have no Idea how much I thought I was going to Lose the both of you, you and Eva. We'll get though it though baby, I know we will, because we're fighters, we wouldn't be here now if we didn't fight for what we wanted would we? And If Eva's anything like her Mommy she won't let anything stand in her way will she… I love you Branning, Just remember that, though everything, I love you to the moon and back baby… every single little part of you, even when you leave the kettle empty or leave your towel on the bathroom floor I love you, because I feel like I'm complete with you Lauren and no one else will compare"

"You should tell her all that when she's awake" The nurse walked in catching Joey slightly off guard, She picked the file up from the end of Laurens bed and then checked her notes and the readings on the monitors she'd been connected back up to.

"Is she ok?" Joey asked noticing the nurse fiddling with the on machine.

"She's fine, much better now, I'm just unhooking her from this one, we've got 6 clear healthy readings from it so it's not needed anymore, I'll come back and check on her when she's awake. If she's up before I come back, just buzz and I'll come through, you can take her to see baby then, I think Nanny's in there at the moment."

"Tanya?"

"I think so , Laurens mom, I'll leave you to it"

Joey nodded as she left the room, gently shutting the door behind her. His eyes went back to the sleeping beauty on the bed, all his life he'd never dreamed of this, but now it had happened he couldn't think of anything more he wanted, well there was one thing, and it as surely on the cards in the future, I mean they had two children and lived together so it seemed the next step, well it would have usually been the first step but seen as Lauren had disappeared, it didn't really give him much chance. He'd know Lauren was the one the first time he'd seen her, their eyes had awkwardly met when he was defending another girl, typical really. As soon as he'd locked gaze with her, he knew she was something different, they both knew they were in this forever but Marriage was such a big thing for them.

Neither had really had good examples of it growing up, Laurens idea of Marriage was that it was just a label to be torn of in the future, and Joeys parents' marriage was more of a boxing match than a partnership in which Derek would always win. He was determined to make this different though, do it their way, with their rules.

"Joe…" Lauren reached over to the chair where he was now sleeping, she'd been woken by the nurse checking on her just over half hour ago, but had decided that Joey needed to sleep probably more than she did. "Baby…" Joey shifted slightly feeling Laurens hand in his.

"You ok? Do you need me to get someone?" she shook her head as Joey eased her up, plumping the pillows behind her.

"No it's fine I just needed you to help me…" she dipped her head slightly her cheeks reddening. "I need to change I feel, unclean… can you help"

"Sure baby, did the nurse say it was ok for you to change" he made his way across the room picking up the hospital back Tanya had brought in earlier.

"Ye, as long as I don't strain myself, and I take my time, she said she'd help but I didn't feel comfortable with that" she pushed herself further up the bed watching as Joey pulled some fresh clothing out of the bag.

"What do you want on baby?" she shrugged her shoulders "How about these, and this ye?" He held up a pair of navy blue leggings and one of his white shirts that had magically worked its way into her wardrobe.

"Those would be perfect… I need underwear as well"

"Got it covered beautiful" he slowly moved over to the bed placing the things down on the end before slowly pulling her up and shifting her legs so they were over the edge of the bed.

She hissed slightly as she tried to edge forward, Joey looked at her concerned "Stitches" he placed a small kiss to her head before gently running his hand up her legs taking her underwear down her legs. He smiled slightly as her replaced the underwear followed by the leggings. "Stop smirking"

"You look hot though babe" he passed her a clean bra her quickly chucking the other at him "That's cruel"

"No more than you were just" Joey lifted his hands up in surrender

"Ok ok, come on shirt on then we can go and see Eva" Her eyes lit up at the mention of Eva

"Really?" she fastened the buttons on the shirt Joey smiling slightly.

"Yes baby I spoke to the nurse earlier she said once you were awake we could go down, Your Mom's in there at the minuet, she didn't want to leave her on her own, you may want to cover you back a bit though baby" she frowned at him, the shirt was slightly see through but she'd got a white bra on and covered more than the hospital gown did. "Your Tattoo babe… you can see it"

Lauren shrugged slightly as Joey helped into the wheelchair. "She'll get over it, not as if she can do anything about it is there" Joey stood staring at her, just how amazing she was. "Come on then Branning, I wanna see my baby sometime today"

Tanya stood up moving the chair away from the incubator so Lauren could get closer, "You ok Love"

"Hmm, she been ok?" Lauren asked as a nurse walked by. She paused slightly and opened the incubator.

"She's been taken off the ventilator and is breathing perfectly by herself" Lauren watched at the nurse unhook a couple of wires and Lifted Eva out. "open you shirt Lauren". She did as she was asked and tensed slightly as the nurse placed Eva onto her chest. "There we go, we encourage as much skin to skin with premature babies"

Lauren stared down at the tiny baby on her chest "Relax Lauren, she'll get comfortable and be fine"

"I don't think she likes this she keeps fidgeting" Lauren moved Eva against her causing her to cry slightly "What's the matter baby ay?" Tanya and Joey could tell Lauren was getting stressed.

The nurse came over and looked over Laurens shoulder at Eva "Can I suggest something Lauren" She nodded quickly "Undo your bra, I thinks she wants feeding" seconds later Eva had settle and was easily feeding from Lauren. "There you go, see easy as that, have some confidence, I'll leave you and Daddy alone a while"


	21. Slow progress

**So so sorry I haven't updated my home internet has been down so I haven't been able to post, ive been reviewing from my phone :( hope you like this one…**

Lauren stared down at the little girl finally resting against her chest, Joey was right she did look like a very small version of Rosie. Both Lauren and Joey were surprised that Lauren had been able to hold her, but they had been assured that she was healthy enough. She still had a while to develop but they were confident she'd make a full recovery.

Joey laughed slightly, noticing Lauren had frozen when Eva had wriggled against her. "Babe you can move you know, she won't break" His fingers brushed through her hair gently grazing over her cheek every now and then.

"You don't know that… I don't wanna hurt her and make things worse than I already have done" the whispered words were something she'd repeated a few times over the last 20 minutes or so. Joey moved so he was kneeling in front of her, his expression quite sad at the thought they had to be so cautious with their own daughter. He knew Lauren was still trying to come to terms with things. Joey had had slightly longer to process the information and so knew their situation wasn't as bad as it could have been, no matter how many times he tried telling this to Lauren, she still wouldn't believe him.

"I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't get better Joey" Lauren angrily wiped the tears from her eyes "Eugh look at me I'm such a mess" she laughed gesturing to her face.

"Oi now listen to me…" Lauren turned her face away from him the tears still falling; she shook her head to him biting her lip. "Lo, Look at me… look at me" his finger gently tilted her head so their eyes met "Listen to me Baby, you have to stop blaming yourself for this. This was not your fault Lauren, you kept her safe and in that amazing body of yours for what… 34 and bit weeks, you should be so proud of yourself for that babe, especially with the problems you had with Rosie. None of expected this to happen" He paused briefly seeing her staring at him, absorbing his words, Eva was still resting against her chest but she'd pulled a blanket over her attempting to warm her slightly.

"The only person to blame here is Derek, and he's going to go to prison for this Lo" she nodded unsurely at him. Joey knew it wasn't a firm acknowledgment on her part but it was a slight improvement none the less. "and as for Eva, I won't lie to you babe and say everything's perfect because you know as well as I do that it's not, but the doctors are confident she will get better, she just needs time to develop more, she's already breathing by herself and she's only 24 hours old, you have to believe me Lauren we will make sure she gets better"

Lauren took a deep breath in her body falling further back into the wheelchair. " I believe you" Those three little words sent his heart soaring, such a simple sentence and he knew she was starting to accept things. If she hadn't meant it she wouldn't have said it.

"Good Because I mean every word" He kissed her softly on the cheek, feeling them heat as she blushed and smiled at the contact "Love you Baby".

"Love you too" she smiled up at him as he pulled the chair closer to her and Eva.

A few minutes later the nurse came over to them. "Are you ok with her for a bit Longer Lauren or do you want to pop her back into the incubator?"

"I'm ok with her, if it's safe for her to be like this ?" Lauren looked at her smiling gently

The nurse nodded to her "as long as she's warm she's in the safest place- with her Mummy. How did she feed earlier?"

Joey answered knowing Lauren was feeling disheartened that Eva hadn't had much from her. "She was ok for a few minutes but she didn't take much" He squeezed Laurens hand reassuring her

"That's not a problem, It was just something to try, Premature babies struggle with a few things at first and feeding tends to be one of them, they find it difficult to suckle and breathe at the same time that's why for now, we are tube feeding her too. You breast feeding though Lauren is really good for her; even if she only takes little bits direct from you it encourages the suckling"

"Can she have my Milk through the tube? I want to do all I can?" she looked from Joey to the nurse and then down at Eva.

"That would be brilliant Lauren, I can arrange for you to express the milk between feeds but I'd like to continue with her going to your breast as well if that's ok with you?"

Lauren eagerly nodded "Would it be alright if Joe Held her?"

"Of course, If you go and wash your hands again for Me Joey and I'll get Eva sorted for you" Lauren slowly shifted the blanket from around her not really Looking at Eva but trying to stem an embarrassing situation forming. "I think you're doing better than you think Lauren, Eva's fallen to sleep" The nurse slowly Lifted the tiny baby from Lauren wrapping a clean blanket around her.

Joey was quickly sitting back in the chair besides Lauren as the nurse showed him what to do, his muscular arms cradled her, in Laurens arms she looked small but now in Joeys she looked even smaller.

The door opened and Tanya made her way back in "Lauren you doctor say 5 more minutes and then she wants you back" Lauren nodded as she leaned into her mother's side.

"Can you bring Rosie in tomorrow please… I miss her" In all of the events Lauren had really missed Rosie and she wanted to have a little mother and Daughter time.

"Of course darling… you alright?"

"A little tired, can you take me back to the room please?"

"Il take you baby" Joey signalled the nurse to take Eva back but Lauren protested

"No you stay with her, please I want you to, I'll see you later" she squeezed his hand as Tanya stared to wheel her out

"Ok babe, Get some sleep"


	22. baby back

Tanya walked into Laurens room the next morning Rosie cuddled into her. Lauren was still asleep on the bed Joey lying next to her, He looked so uncomfortable but Tanya knew as long as Lauren was happy he wouldn't care how uncomfortable he was. Deciding to leave them a little longer she sat in the chair at the side of the bed, Rosie was sill sleeping in her lap. Tanya smiled Looking from the two parents to their daughter, she was so alike the two of them, especially when she was sleeping, in France she's only really though Rosie looked like Lauren but seeing her by Joey she could tell she was definitely his daughter.

Joey moved on the bed about 10 minutes later noticing Tanya with Rosie. "Hiya beautiful" Joey edged off the bed and round to the chair. Rosie had woken a few minutes earlier than Joey and was happily sucking a on a biscuit. Rosie lifted her arms towards Him and a huge smile took to her face.

"Dada" Joey smiled and lifted her into his arms tickling her. She started giggling loudly which woke Lauren. "Dada… mommy" she pointed to Lauren who was puling herself up in the bed.

"Hello little lady, can mommy have a cuddle" Rosie almost tugged herself from Joeys arms

"Alright hang on baby, don't Daddy get a kiss please?" Joey watched his daughter, she would usually grant the request by placing her lips to his nose.

"No Momma" Joey laughed and kissed her head passing her across to Lauren on the bed.

"just be careful beautiful Roo, be gentle with Mommy" Rosie slid next to Lauren and wasn't rough or didn't fidget too much. She wriggled into Laurens side her arms clinging to her waist, which was now a little smaller without Eva in. "She's definitely missed you babe, look at her." Rosie's eyes were closed her head resting on Laurens arm as she pulled her into her side.

"Roo, You missed Mommy" Rosie nodded

"an Dada"

"and Daddy, you being a good girl for Auntie Ali , and your Nana's ?" Lauren Looked at Tanya

"She's been a very good girl, got a bit upset yesterday, she fell over and cried for you a bit"

Joey moved over to Rosie and ran his hand over her head "did you fall over yesterday Roo?" she nodded and pointed to her knee that was slightly redder than usual

"Ow" she pointed more to her knee and then to Laurens arm where she has a bruise from Dereks grip "Momma ow"

"Ye Mommy's got a bruise too, Roo can Daddy hold you so Mommy can move" Joey lifted Rosie and Lauren slid from the bed "Mom could you ask the nurse if we can go the café or something, I wanna spend some time with Roo"

"Of course Darling" she smiled and left the room as Lauren eased into the wheelchair, it was becoming easier now.

"She's got heavier" Joey laughed as he bounced Rosie "and cheekier" he laughed as Rosie put her tongue out to him. "I Bet Auntie Ali's taught you that aint she?" again she nodded and Lauren laughed "we'll make a feisty Branning out ya yet"

"Erm don't think so, keeping her as innocent as I can as long as I can" Lauren reached for Rosie and Joey smirked as he sat her down on her lap.

"Innocent? Really, there's no chance with you as her mother" Lauren hit her hand across Joey's arm. Her eyes wide with shock.

"Excuse me, I am innocent…" joey gave her a knowing look "Ok I was until I met you."

"Exactly babe, your 20 have two kids under 2 and have a tattoo your mother doesn't even know you have." She laughed slightly as Tanya came back through the door.

"Nurse said that's fine, I'm going to go spend some time with Eva so You three can be alone, she said if it was alright Lauren that you could feed her again at about half 12"

"Ye id like that, Can you come get us before so we can say bye to Roo?" Tanya nodded

"And by the way, I do know about the tattoo, I've known since you had it done darling, your terrible at covering it up" Lauren blushed as Joey laughed loudly pushing her down the corridor to the café.


	23. 1 step closer to home

As the same as the previous week, Tanya had brought Rosie in for the day, Lauren and Joey were still at the hospital permanently with Eva who was now nearly 2 weeks old. There had been a few minor setbacks with Lauren who was now suffering from anaemia, so was tiring more easily, the doctors had put it down to her not eating properly, within a few days some of the symptoms had subsided and she was much better. Eva was making progress steadily putting on weight, but Lauren was still frustrated she couldn't feed her properly as Eva was still struggling to feed.

The couple found it ironic really how their two children were so different already, Rosie was always eating, which Lauren blamed on Joey but she was a very active toddler and at nearly two had her Nana's running riot. Rosie had been staying with Joeys Mom and Alice still as it was closer to Lauren and Joeys apartment, but Tanya had been having her in the day when Helen worked and then at weekends. Whilst Rosie was with Joey and Lauren today Tanya was with Eva.

"Mamma ungie" Rosie held her hands out to Lauren showing her she wanted food.

"Did Nana give you a bottle or food for breakfast?" Lauren was sitting in the wheelchair Rosie on her lap, in the café at the hospital, whilst Joey was paying for their food. It was a routine now when Rosie was with them as they didn't like to keep her confined to just Laurens room.

A big smile took to Rosie's face as she pointed to the bag on the back on the wheelchair "Milk" She shouted excitedly.

"So what do you want now then?" Lauren loved the little conversations she was able to have with Rosie now, even though it was hard to understand sometimes.

"nosts pease?" Lauren frowned trying to understand what she was saying, but failed miserably which caused Rosie to sigh,

Lauren laughed "I don't know what your after Roo" Rosie frowned getting frustrated.

She was getting much more comfortable with her voice now and wasn't afraid to use it "Nosts Mamma"

Joey came back laughing as he saw Rosie flapping her arms around and Lauren just staring waiting for her to finish. He placed the tray of their food on the table; Rosie leaned over and pulled a slice of toast from the tray putting it straight in her mouth biting down on it slightly.

"Toast? You wanted toast" Lauren shook her head at Rosie who was now happily sitting in her arms Sucking on the food.

"mmm, nosts Daddy" She held the slice to Joey who took it from her, she quickly snatched it back "Mine Ta" Causing Joey to Laugh. He looked at Lauren who's chin was resting on top of Rosie's head.

"You alright?" Joey said taking a sip of his drink,

She nodded smiling, brushing her hand over Rosie's back "Ye, just missed her that's all"

"I know, so have I, she's happy enough though, look at her, I can't believe how much she's changed even over a couple of days. I think Alice has been training her up, she's saying much more as well as walking better… Roo, has Auntie Alice been playing with you?"

"nti Ali ?" she questioned looking up from the remaining bit of toast in her hands. "Pay and sing"

"You been learning some songs?" Lauren said handing Rosie over to Joey so she could eat her food. Rosie nodded and started making song noises "you're a clever girl aren't you" it was the first time in a while Lauren was happy with how things were going, Just seeing Rosie had made her happier.

The spent the next hour or two playing with Rosie making up for the last few days, It had given Lauren and Joey a bit of a moral boost as well. Eventually Rosie had fallen to sleep in the pushchair and so they'd gone back to Laurens room.

Lauren had managed to walk back from the play room to her room, although it had tired her slightly, Joey opened the door letting Lauren through, but she froze and looked at her mother. "Mom what's going on?"

"Come see darling" Tanya held her hand out to Lauren and guided her to the chair. "Eva's been taken off the feeding tubes she's doing well by herself. So you can feed her properly"

"Really?" Laurens eyes widened as Eva was placed into her arms. Joey watched his girlfriend, much more confident with Eva now. As she got bigger they had both become less afraid of hurting her. Eva latched on straight away and Lauren wriggled slightly, "She's actually proper suckling" she smiled up at Joey who bent down to the side of the chair kissing her softly before running his fingers over Eva cheek.

"Her hair looks so much more like yours Lo."

"I know" Joey know she was amazed that she was able to feed Eva properly now and he knew it was one step closer to them bringing their daughter home.


	24. Missed

Over the next few weeks Eva had made a huge improvement, she was feeding successfully from Lauren, breathing without complication and was regulating her own temperature. It had been a long 6 weeks in the hospital for Eva as well as both parents, but finally today, they were able to take her home.

"You're getting heavier Mrs" Joey lifted Eva into the car seat tucking a blanket around her. she wriggled under her father's touch, her eyes staring deep into his. "What you looking at ay?" joey cooed at his daughter staring over her as her eyes darted around the room. "You looking for Mommy or just being nosey?" her eyes briefly shut and open again. Lauren walked back into the room ready to go, the 6 weeks had worked in Laurens favour, although they were stress full to start with, the last 3 weeks or so had given her time to relax and take time to heal and gain a strong bond with Eva. Eva's lips curved to a slight smile as Lauren walked towards her. "Looking for Mommy I'm guessing" Joey laughed "she's been looking around for you since you left the room"

"Hmm, missed Mommy did you baby?" she gently brushed her hand over Eva's head and picked up the bag from the floor "You ready?" she turned to Joey who nodded Picking up the car seat and the other couple of bags. They said their goodbye's to the nurses and thanked them before signing the discharge forms. It was an odd feeling signing the forms, Lauren was washed with a slight amount of fear, as this from now, as soon as they left through the doors, Eva was their full responsibility.

Sensing her nervousness Joey placed his hand gently on her back and guided them to the car. "All set and Ready to go. Now your mom's got Roo so she'll bring her back when we've got settled alright?" Lauren nodded smiling as Joey pulled off from the car hospital. The journey home was tense, and exciting and all other emotions throw in too, Eva seemed to like the movement of the car, as she was asleep seconds into the ride. They made a point of making a mental note of that little gem of information for future reference.

They approached the front doors to their apartment, the last time Lauren had been her, she'd been carried out on a stretcher. Joey held the door open, letting Lauren Carry Eva through to the lounge in the car seat. She placed the car seat down lifting Eva out. "Welcome home baby Girl". She felt Joeys arms snake around her waist, his chin leaning on her shoulder staring at their daughter.

"Been waiting for this moment for a long time" Joey smiled at her as they stood a little lost in the middle of the room. "sit down babe, I'll make a drink, do you want to put her in the cot?" Lauren shook her head.

"Na, I Just want to hold her for a while, I've not been able to do it much" She settled into the cushions of the sofa, Joey pressing a kiss to her head. "Love you"

"Love you too", backing away from the lounge her walked to the kitchen in the connecting room, he smirked seeing the fridge stocked with meals, their mothers had made for them, each with a little note stuck to it, telling them what it was and what needed to be eaten first. "I do love our Mom's" he whispered to himself.

*JL*JL*JL*JL*

An hour or so later, they heard the front door open and some movement in the hallway. "Say, Mommy, Daddy I'm home" Lauren beamed and lifted her eyes from Eva to see her other little girl in her nana's arms in the door way. Joey stood and moved to Tanya lifting Rosie into his arms, his daughter bursting into fits of giggles as he tickled her.

"You alright Darling?" Tanya moved to sit on the arm of the chair where Lauren was feeding Eva.

"I'm perfect thanks mom, got my two babies home now" a slight smirk took to her face as she watched her mother, the well-known thoughtful look on her face, Lauren couldn't help think that there was a slight element of pride in her eyes.

"Need me to stay?"

"I think we're alright thanks Tan, say bye to nana Roo" Rosie remained curled into joeys side as he held her on his hip, she'd obviously missed her dad. She raised her hand waving at Tanya who kissed her before leaving. "See you Tan".

"Rosie, can Mommy have a kiss?" Lauren watched as her daughter stood cautiously a few steps away from her. Lauren watched her think about it for a few seconds before tentatively stepping a little close. She rested her hands on Laurens knee and looked over at Joey for a few seconds, almost gaining her parent permission.

Joey moved towards her and knelt down by her side; he lifted her and sat her on the side of the chair next to Lauren. "momma" Lauren kissed her daughter, and shuffled her more into her side. Rosie looked and pointed at Eva on Laurens chest "Eva".

"That's it clever girl" Joey smiled as Lauren passed Eva to him to wind. "how about you and me have some time together and we can let Daddy put Eva to sleep ?" Rosie nodded and moved to sit fully on Lauren's lap. "What do you want to do ?" Lauren lifted her up and stood going to get Rosie's cup of juice from the bag.

"tuddle" she smiled dropping her head to Laurens shoulder. Joey frowned walking back in having heard what Rosie had just said. "Tuddle peas"

"Show Mommy what you want baby?" Rosie simple tightened her arms around Lauren, but got more frustrated as her parents didn't understand her. She frowned again "Point for Me Roo" Rosie pointed to the sofa, so Lauren sat down, seeing Rosie relax more.

"And daddy" Joey sat next Lauren as, both watching as the toddler reached across to joey tugging on his hand. Eventual she settled herself, she was wound tightly into Laurens side her head resting on her chest and she was tight holding on to Joeys hand with both of hers. "Tuddles" she whispered.

Lauren smirked finally understanding what she was saying, "She wants cuddles" she smiled at Joey almost crying at the sentiment. Joey lifted his arm over Laurens shoulder so she lay on his chest, life Rosie was doing to her. His arm wrapped around them pulling them close. "That better Roo" She looked down to see Rosie sleeping. "Take that as a yes then"

"I think she's missed us" Lauren laughed.

"I've missed us"


End file.
